Book 1: The Aftermath
by tina-flute
Summary: What happend after Selina was shot
1. Begining

"MOM!!!!!!!" Helena Kyle yelled as she watched Selina fall. "NO!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Helena ran from the other side of the alley way and fell beside her mother. She ran her hand slowly down her mothers back. She pulled her hand away and saw the blood on her hand, and the pool forming beside her.  
  
_No mom!!! Don't die, please don't die. I need you!!_ Tears ran down her eyes as she yelled for someone to get help.  
  
Helena gripped Selina's hand, pleading for her to live, as she listened to the ambulance's sirens in the background._ Help is coming mom, just hang on. Just hang on!  
  
_The paramedics pushed their way through the crowd as the police set up a barricade. "Get this girl out of here. We need room," barked a paramedic.  
  
"Come with me miss." A cop placed his hand on her shoulder to guide her away.  
  
"NOOOO I wont leave her you can't make me!!!!" Helena screamed, her eyes turned cat like, as he tried to pull her away, hitting and kicking the man in the process.  
  
"A little help over here. She is a strong one." The cop called and two of his friends came over to lend a hand.  
  
"Calm down miss. We will take you to the hospital where your mom is going. Please calm down." One of the other cops called before he got a nice kick in the head.  
  
Helena watched as the paramedics loaded her mom into the truck; saw the worried expression on their face. She calmed down and was led to the awaiting cop car to follow her mom.  
  
Rain fell down on the window of the cop car. The flashing lights made eerie patterns as they followed the ambulance down the street. Helena stared out, not fully comprehending what just happened.  
  
_Why did this happen to you? I don't understand. Please don't die! I need you. I love you. Why why why why?! Please be ok, please!_ Tears fell down her eyes just like the rain fell on the window. Her heart sliced in two as lighting split the sky.

----------  
  
"I need more gauze!" Yelled a red haired paramedic as the ambulance flew down the road.  
  
"I have never seen so much blood before," stated the blonde paramedic. "Think she will make it?"  
  
The red head looked at Selina's pale white face, and shook his head no. He looked at the monitor and noticed that her pulse was falling fast.  
  
"That poor little girl." The blonde said, remembering what it was like growing up with a mother. She looked up as she heard the alarm go off on the monitor. "She is flat lining!"  
  
"Hurry, get the paddles!" Yelled the redhead as he began compressions. "Charge."  
  
"Paddles charged! Clear!" The redhead moved away as the blonde pressed the paddles against Selina's chest. Her body jolted on the gurney as the electricity flew through her body.  
  
The redhead looked at the monitor. "Charge again!"  
  
"Clear!" It didn't work again as she remained in a flat line. They continued to shock her 5 more times.  
  
"That's it. She is gone." The redhead called as he turned the monitor off.  
  
"Please, lets continue compressions. We are almost there, maybe they can do something for her." She glanced back at the lights coming from the cop's car following them. "For the girl." The redhead nodded and he continued compressions.  
  
"Better worn the ER, though" the driver nodded as he picked up the mike.  
  
"ER, this is 34 our rider has flat lined. We are continuing compressions. ETA is 3 min."

----------  
  
Helena watched out the window as they unloaded Selina. Several Doctors came out to have a look at her. One shook his head and the others soon joined in. The redhead, who was pushing on her mom's chest, nodded his head and stopped pressing. One of the doctors pulled the sheet over her head and looked at the cop car.  
  
"Stay here with the girl, I will be right back." The cop on the passenger side got out to go talk to the doctors. His partner picked up a magazine off of the floor of the car and sat back to take a break.  
  
Helena watched them talk, wanting to know why she couldn't see her mom. _Why are they just standing there? Whey don't they take her into the hospital? Why are they not helping her?_ Helena stared at the sheet that had been pulled over Selina. _Why would they cover her like that unless...NO MOM!_ Helena's eyes changed as she realized what was going on.  
  
Her mom was dead.  
  
"No Mom. It can't be true. It can't be. It is not possible. No!" Helena screamed as she started hitting the window. It began to crack under her metahuman strength.  
  
"Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" The cop yelled, hitting her with his magazine, trying to get her to stop.  
  
"NO!" Helena yelled one last time before slamming her fist through the window. She opened the door from the outside and jumped out, running to her mom. The cop who was talking to the doctor saw her coming and stood in the way. She ran straight into him, knocking him to the ground. Pulling back the sheet she looked at Selina's lifeless body. "Mom!" Tears rolled down her face as she buried her head in Selina's chest. The blonde paramedic placed a hand on Helena's back, trying to calm her.  
  
"She can wait here until someone comes for her. We can also look at that hand of hers as well. " Remarked a doctor.  
  
"Fine with me. I may need my back looked at." Groaned the cop as he got off the ground. He motioned for his partner to part the car and come in.  
  
The doctors pulled Selina and Helena apart as they went into the ER. Selina was taken to the morgue as Helena was pulled reluctantly to a room to have her hand looked at.  
  
_What do I do now? You're all I have!_ Helena drifted from reality as her hand is looked at. Not feeling anything as the glass was pulled from her skin. Her breaking heart was all that she felt. She lost a part of herself, not knowing what would happen next. No more tears fell down her face. She had cried too much tonight. She put on a face, never showing how much pain she was in to the nurses. This was to be the mask she would wear many times for the rest of her life.


	2. Laura Harris

A ring sounded out into the night, causing the lions to run away. _Damn it. How many times have I told people not to call me when I am working!_ A woman in a lioness costume slowly stood up as she watched the pride run away. This had better be important or someone is going to get it! She walked to a dark green jeep hidden by the darkness of night. Leaned over and picked up the ringing cell phone.  
  
"Dr. Laura Harris. How can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Andrew Jackro of Jackro, Kelly, and Keaton attorney at law. I am calling in regards to your cousin Selina Kyle. I am sorry to tell you this but she was killed tonight." The lawyer stated simply. As if this was something he had to tell people everyday.  
  
"What!" Laura covered her mouth in disbelief. _Selina, what have you gotten yourself into. I thought you stopped that life when you had Helena.  
_  
"She and her daughter were walking home after a play and she was stabbed on the street. Anyway I am calling about her daughter, Helena, I believe. Selina requested that a Barbara Gordon be notified if anything happened to her, but we have been unable to find her. Helena is waiting for someone to come and get her at the hospital and since you were listed as her only living relative, I wondered if you would be able to get her. If you are not able to, she will be placed in a foster home.  
  
_Helena, I can't let that happen to you. Where on earth is Barbara._ "I can be there in three hours"  
  
"Of course. She is at the New Gotham hospital when you arrive. I will notify the police, who are with her, that you are coming. Good day, Doctor." Jackro hung up the phone, glad to have his job done.  
  
After hanging up with the lawyer, Laura quickly dialed her house number. "Jeffrey, fire up the jet and pack my bags I am needed in New Gotham. Oh, and call Mark tell him to get my apartment together and have my car ready when I arrive." Laura hung up and jumped into her jeep. She glanced back at where the lion pride had come to rest._ Guess we will have to finish our work later._ She drove off into the night leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

----------  
  
"Flight 312 is now arriving at gate three. Flight 312 now arriving at gate three." The loud speaker in the airport announced as Laura looked for her assistant Mark. She walked past the ticket counter wearing a dark navy pantsuit with a black brief case. Around her neck hung a silver chain with a silver lion charm on it.  
  
"Laura over her!" Mark called. He waved his hand in the air, jingled the keys to her awaiting car. They started to walk towards each other and Mark tripped over his own feet. Laura rolled her eyes. _I told that guy to get himself some new shoes. I realize he loves fieldwork and you have to dress down for it, but can't he dress like a businessman when we are not in the field.  
_  
"I thought I told you to get some new shoes! Is everything arranged?" Laura picked up the pace as she walked to the parking lot.  
  
"Your apartment it ready, car is gassed up, I cleaned your office, and I like these shoes. Here are your keys." Mark tossed her a set of colorful keys. "Purple is apartment, orange is office, and the non-colored ones are for your car. I know how you like things color coded." They reached the car. Laura took off her jacket and tossed it over the seat as she stepped in. Under the sleeve of her blouse the tail of her lion tattoo was visible. "Call, if you need anything." Mark yelled as Laura sped off in her jet black Cougar.  
  
Laura sped through New Gotham with her windows rolled down. The fresh smell of rain still lingered in the air. Her head spun with thoughts of Helena. _That poor child. Selina was all she had in the world. Why did this have to happen now? She is in the middle of her teenage years when a young woman needs her mother the most. And she doesn't even know about her mother's past. What will happen if people from Selina's past decide to show up? And her powers. I know that she has them, they just haven't appeared full force. What happens when they do? Selina needed to be there to explain things to Helena. Oh poor dear sweet Helena!  
_  
Laura's tires squealed as she turned into the hospital parking lot. She quickly jumped out, not grabbing her jacket, and ran to the hospital doors. Glancing around she noticed Helena sitting in a chair in the waiting room. A cop stood next to her holding a donut and flirting with the nurses.  
  
"Helena!" Laura called out. She stretched out her arms as Helena runs into them.  
  
"Cousin Laura!" Helena started to cry again. Laura held her close. "Mom is dead." Helena said softly.  
  
"I know. I know, honey. But it wasn't your fault. You know that right?" Laura got no response from the crying girl.  
  
"Umm, so I guess you're the lady I was supposed to wait for. Since you are here I guess I will go." The cop nervously looked around wanting to escape. Laura glanced up and nodded her head.  
  
When the cop moved out of her view she saw Bruce Wayne stepping out of the elevator. _Oh no, what does he want. Helena can't see him, he doesn't know he is her father or that she is Selina's daughter._ Glancing around Laura spotted some vending machines.  
  
"Helena, why don't you go get yourself something out of the vending machines. I have to see what I need to do to get you out of here." Helena sighed and wiped her eyes as Laura handed over some ones. Helena slowly walked towards the machines and ducks into the bathroom.  
  
Laura looked over and saw Bruce storming towards her. _Well he definitely spotted me._ Laura pasted on a smile and waited for the confrontation.  
  
"Laura. What are you doing here!" Bruce growled.  
  
"Selina's lawyer notified me of what happened. I came as fast as I could." _He looks like one of my angry male lions. _Laura started coughing to cover up her smile that had started.  
  
"I suppose since you are her only living relative. Barbara was also shot tonight." Bruce tried to cover the waver in this voice.  
  
_No, not Batgirl! That's why Selina's lawyer couldn't reach her._ "Bruce I am sorry. How is she?"  
  
"They are working on her now. The bullet cut through her spine. They had to call in a specialist." Bruce's eyes put on a determined look. "I need to take care of some business. Alfred is around if you need something."  
  
With that he walked out of the hospital. Laura guessed he wouldn't be back. The pain in him ran to deep to ever heal. His one and only love was dead. His faithful protégé was injured. Likely to never fight again. He blamed himself and there was nothing anyone could do.


	3. Barbara

_Oh, Bruce. I realize you are in pain, but you're not the only one. I realize Selina is gone, but there are other people who still need you._ Laura shook her head as she pulled out her phone and pressed some numbers from memory.  
  
"Alfred, it's Laura. Can you do me a favor? Bruce took off and I need to see how things turn out with Barbara. I can't keep Helena here, I am afraid it is too much for her to handle. Can you come take her to my apartment?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Laura. I am here in the limo. Master Bruce thought you might be calling me. I will be right in."  
  
"Thanks Alfred." Laura hung up the phone as Helena returned from the vending machines. She still had most of the money Laura had given to her, but she no longer cried.  
  
Laura leaned down so she could look in to Helena's eyes. She could feel the pain that this kitten was feeling. "Helena I need to stay at the hospital for a while. I have a friend who is going to come and get you and take you to my place. You will be ok there." Helena was to exhaust to argue.  
  
Laura saw Alfred as he walked in the door. She motioned for Alfred to join them. "Helena, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Helena."  
  
"Hello, Miss. Nice to meet you." Alfred could tell she was feeling bad and he tried to be friendly. Helena made no response.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I can." Laura handed over the purple key off of the key ring. "Make yourself at home. She can sleep on my bed, and there is plenty of food in the fridge. Oh, Alfred, Sammy my cat, should have been delivered by now, but I will call and tell him to stay out of your way. You shouldn't have any problems with him." Laura leaned over to give Helena a hug, which she didn't respond to. "It will be ok Helena." Laura watched them walk out the door. Helena slowly followed Alfred.  
  
Laura dialed the number for her apartment and waited for the answering machine to pick up. "Hi Sammy. I know your there. Listen Alfred and Helena are on their way over. She is a very upset kitten so try to stay out of the way when they come. Seeing you before I introduce you may scare her. Oh and make sure they got the freezer door shut when your meat was delivered. Love you."  
  
Laura walked over to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Barbara Gordon is."  
  
"ICU/surgery, fifth floor." Stated a young blonde nurse who kept popping her gum.  
  
Laura got on the elevator and pressed the five. _Please hang in there Barbara. Helena still needs you. She can't loose you as well as Selina._

_----------  
_  
Laura stepped off the elevator and walked towards the surgery desk. "Excuse me, my friend, Barbara Gordon is here. Can you tell me her condition?"  
  
"If you're not family I am not supposed to tell you anything, but she is still in surgery." The nurse was very polite and told Laura that much.  
  
"Laura?"  
  
At the sound of her name, Laura turned around and saw Barbara's father, Mr. Gordon. He looked very worried and tired. Laura guessed he had been here for some time.  
  
"Mr. Gordon. How are you? I am so sorry to hear about Babs. Is she ok?" Laura looked sympathetically into his eyes.  
  
"She has been in surgery for five hours now. She lost a lot of blood and the bullet did damage to her uterus, and spine. They called in a specialist to try and fix as much as possible, but they honestly don't know." He turned from her and lowered his head.  
  
Laura placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is a strong woman, a fighter. We just have to keep hoping she will be ok."  
  
Laura offered to get some coffee and went to find a vending machine. She returned to sit with Mr. Gordon till news of Barbara's surgery came.

----------  
  
Laura had fallen asleep on Mr. Gordon's shoulder, when he gently shook her awake. "Here comes the doctor."  
  
Laura and Mr. Gordon stood up to greet the tired looking doctor. He motioned for them to sit and he pulled up a chair.  
  
"We have done everything we could. She will live." Mr. Gordon released a sigh of relief. "I am afraid though she will never be able to walk again or have children. The damage was too great. We did all we could. She will be able to have bladder control, and with enough practice she will able to throw over her hips to roll over. I am truly sorry." The doctor started to leave and remembered something else. "She is sleeping right now, but the nurse can show you to her room."  
  
Laura and Mr. Gordon soaked in what the doctor said. Mr. Gordon grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her up. "We should go visit her."  
  
"But I am not family. I can't go in." Laura wanted to, but she knew the rules.  
  
"You are more family than anyone has ever been to my daughter. You and your cousin were both like family to me and my wife. Barbara needs you by her side. I will get you in." With that he marched towards the desk and argued with the nurse and doctor till they gave in.  
  
He smiled and walked back to Laura. "Your in. You can come and visit whenever you want. Now lets go."  
  
Laura and Mr. Gordon headed down the bleak hall. Laura looked through some of the windows and saw family members sitting in chairs next to loved ones. They held hands as they pleaded for them to wake up. Mr. Gordon stopped in front of room 524. He placed a shaky hand on the door and turned the knob.  
  
The lighting was dim, but with Laura's advanced sight she could make out Barbara's beautiful red hair on the pillow. Mr. Gordon walked towards the bed as Laura turned the light on.  
  
Barbara was hooked up to several machines that were making noises. The heart monitor showed her steady heartbeat. Her face was pale from the blood loss. Her hair was a little damp from the sweat. Mr. Gordon held her hand in his and started to talk to her.  
  
Laura moved beside her and whispered in her ear. "Hang in there. Helena needs you." She wrote her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to Mr. Gordon.  
  
"Call if there is any change. I will stop in when I can." She hugged him and headed for home.


	4. Sammy

Laura softy knocked on the door to her apartment. Alfred soon opened the door. He looked torn. Something was bothering him.  
  
"Everything ok? Did Helena give you any trouble?" Laura hung her coat in the closet. She sensed Sammy and knew he was watching her.  
  
"No Miss Laura. She was no trouble at all. Didn't eat anything though. I put her to sleep in your room. She started to cry and I wanted to comfort her, but it would be improper of me." Alfred simply stated concern filled his facial expression.  
  
"It's alright Alfred. She is going to need time. I have a feeling she well be crying for a while." She leaned over and gave Alfred a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, Miss. Call me if you need anything. I will baby-sit if you needed me." Alfred turned at Laura's nod and left.  
  
"Alright Sammy you can come out now." Laura called to her cat. She walked to the to the large freezer in the hallway and removed three large steaks and a lambs leg.  
  
She started the stove to cook the meat nice and tender. Sammy soon appeared at her side and rubbed his head against her side. He moved back and started pacing the floor. He watched her with his piercing black eyes. Laura started to laugh as she placed the meat in the pan.  
  
"Just a minute, let it get warm. So, how as your trip." Laura reached up for some flavoring.  
  
_"It was ok. I hate traveling in cargo though."_ Sammy communicated with her telepathically. _"What is wrong with her? She isn't like that man. I could sense her feelings."  
_  
"Your right. She has cat abilities like me, but they haven't fully developed yet. She is in a lot of pain. Her mom was killed yesterday. In front of her." Laura removed the meat from the pan and placed it in a large cat bow for him. She picked up his two water bowls and filled them.  
  
_"Can I help any?"  
_  
"Let her buddy up with you. And just be a comfort to her. She will need a lot of love." Laura changed subjects. "Now you eat and get some sleep. I will introduce you in the morning."  
  
Laura walked towards her bedroom and listened to Sammy eating out of his bowl. "And don't get meat on the carpet. I mean it!"  
  
Laura softly opened the door and saw Helena sleeping with a light blanket over her. She pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Helena rolled over and held her hand out in her sleep. _Her cat senses are starting to kick in._ Laura took the hand realizing Helena needed comfort. Laura sat back in the chair and fell asleep holding Helena's hand.

----------  
  
Laura awoke the next morning and found Helena curled up like a cat next to her. Laura hated to wake her up, but they had things to do.  
  
Laura gently shook Helena awake. Helena sat up slowly. Her eyes still puffy from her crying.  
  
"Morning sleepy head. Feeling any better?" Laura reached up to tuck a piece of Helena's hair behind her ear. Helena pulled away.  
  
"I am fine." Helena placed on her mask. Trying to hide her true feelings from Laura, but one look in her eyes told Laura differently.  
  
Laura decided to play along for Helena's sake. "Want to meet my cat? Sammy come here."  
  
Sammy played with the doorknob with his large paws until it opened. He nudged his nose in the door, pushing it open. Laura watched Helena to see how she would react. Helena gasped at the sight of the large panther. Her eyes changed as she recognized the large cat as a fellow predator in her territory. Laura saw the change and realized how far Helena was in her abilities showing. Sammy's sleek black coat, which was freshly cleaned, shimmered as the rays of light from the window blinds touched his coat. He walked back and forth in front of the bed before coming to rest by Laura's side. Helena and Sammy stared each other down.  
  
_"She is in much pain. I have never felt this much pain before. She sees me as a predator, competition. But she is just a child who has yet to discover her true predator instinct."_ Sammy jumped up on the bed and laid beside Helena. He rested his head on her lap and began to purr, trying to calm Helena and show he is no threat. Helena must have excepted because she began to stroke his head.  
  
Laura smiled and stood up. "I will make us some breakfast. Sammy, steak or liver?"  
  
_"Liver please."_ Sammy was content as Helena stroked him.  
  
As Laura cooked breakfast, she wondered how long she should wait to tell Helena about Barbara. _She is already in so much pain I don't want to make it worse. But then again Barbara is supposed to be the one taking care of her. She will eventually notice something is wrong. Maybe Barbara will wake up soon and I can talk to her. Something needs to be decided about Helena soon. She needs a legal guardian before the state decides to take her._ Laura listened for the ringing of the phone, hoping it would be Mr. Gordon with news on Barbara. Instead she heard the ringing of the timer signaling that Sammy's meat was done.  
  
"Sammy, Helena you food is ready."


	5. Barbara Awakes

The phone rang again for the third time today. _It better not be Mark again. I am waiting for a call and I don't need to be worrying about the lion pride I left at home._ Laura picked up her phone out of her purse.  
  
"Hello, Laura here."  
  
"Laura, this is Mr. Gordon. Barbara woke up about an hour ago. I knew you would want to know." There was a long pause before Laura answered. She glanced over at Helena and Sammy. Sammy perked his head up and saw Laura's expression. He curled up closer to Helena knowing the call had something to do with her.  
  
"Laura, you there?"  
  
"Ya, I am here." Laura managed to stutter. "Is she able to have visitors and such?"  
  
"Yes only for a short time though, she needs lots of rest. Her mind is clear and sharp. No damage there."  
  
"Thank goodness. Did you tell her? How did she take the news?" Laura waited in suspense.  
  
Mr. Gordon hesitated for a minute. "Yes I told her. She took it as well as could be expected. I don't think she has fully accepted it yet. She could really use a friend right now. Don't really think she wants to talk to me about this right now."  
  
"Of course, I will be right over. I just need to call Alfred then I am on my way."  
  
"See you soon then."  
  
Laura hung up with him and dialed the manor. Alfred picked up and agreed to baby-sit.

----------  
  
When Alfred arrived he was slightly confused at the sight of the large panther on Helena's lap.  
  
"Alfred, this is Sammy and don't worry he is perfectly safe. If I am not back by five, they both need to eat. Helena can have whatever she wants and Sammy gets three steaks and one leg of lamb. They are in the freezer down the back hall. Just cook them on high for ten min. Put it in a pan and place it on the towel on the floor in the kitchen. Fill both his water bowls and other than that he will be no problem. I will be back as soon as I can." Laura rushed through the instructions leaving Alfred still confused but nodding his head.  
  
"Helena, Sammy, I am going out for a while. Alfred will stay with you till I get back." Helena showed no sign of hearing Laura, but Sammy lifted his head off her lap.  
  
_"We will be fine. I hope things go ok at the hospital."_ Laura nodded at Sammy, responding to what he said.  
  
The drive to the hospital seemed longer than it had been last time even though it was a shorter distance. Laura wondered about what type of condition she would find Barbara in. _Will she be mad over this or will she be in denial? Will she recognize her responsibility to Helena and get herself together? Does she know what happened to Selina? Does she know Bruce ran off leaving her to deal with this on her own? But she isn't alone. She has her friends to stand by her side._ Laura eased into a parking spot in the visitors' lot. She casually walked into the hospital and headed straight for the elevator. She hit the number five.  
  
Laura stepped out of the elevator and recognized the nurse as the same one who took Mr. Gordon's wrath. She smiled at the woman and walked by. She softly knocked on the door. Mr. Gordon opened it with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Come in come in, glad you're here. She is sleeping at the moment but should wake up soon. I will leave you with her. I need to run home and take a shower. One of the nurses threatened to give me a sponge bath." Mr. Gordon grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He was happy his daughter was ok even though she still had a long way to go.  
  
Laura took of her bright red blazer and laid it on the back of the chair before sitting down. She looked over Barbara to decide for herself how she was. Her complection was a lot better. She was no longer hooked up to as many machines. Her heartbeat was still strong and steady, and she no longer was shining with sweat. Her face seemed so peaceful but troubled at the same time. She began to call out in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.  
  
_Barbara was lying on the floor and could see the pool of blood forming around her. She knew she was going to die. It was a simple fact. Her body began to shake with shock. She was so cold. She fought to keep her eyes open, to keep herself from dying. Things were getting fuzzy. She let her eyes close and waited for death to come._  
  
"Barbara, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Laura gently shook Barbara awake.  
  
Barbara's eyes burst open and she gasped for air. It took a few minutes for her to calm down after her nightmare. She looked up and saw Laura Harris staring back at her. Laura stroked Barbara's hair and waited for her to calm down.  
  
"Laura what are you doing here?"  
  
_No one told her about Selina!_ Laura sat down in the chair and Barbara pressed some buttons on the bed to get into a more of a sitting angle.  
  
"How are you Babs?" Laura decided to ignore her question and see how much she remembered.  
  
"Fine I guess. Anyway that's what the doctors tell me."  
  
"Do you remember anything about that night?" Laura didn't want to push but she needed to know.  
  
Barbara didn't really want to talk about it, but she trusted Laura. "I remember it was storming. I had gotten out of the shower and the news was on. There was a story..." Barbara struggled to remember what it was about.  
  
"About Selina. She was stabbed!" Barbara suddenly remembered. "What happened? Is she ok? What about Helena? I remember I was trying to call her but the electricity went out. Then the doorbell rang." She stopped not wanting to go any farther.  
  
Laura decided to tell her. "Barbara, Selina is dead."  
  
Barbara gasped "Oh no! What about Helena? Is she ok?"  
  
"Selina's lawyer couldn't reach you so he called me. It took me about three hours to get over here, but Helena is now staying with me. She is fine, but she won't talk to me. She is really hurting Babs, and I can't help her." Laura's voice dropped and you could here the pain in it.  
  
"You know it was Selina's wish that Helena go to you if anything ever happened to her." Laura decided to get right down to business.  
  
Barbara turned away. "I know. But look at me. I am in no condition to raise a teenager. I can't even walk anymore!" She was getting mad.  
  
"So, what's your point? You don't have to walk to care for a human being."  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT! Got it. If you're so worried why don't you take her?"  
  
Laura started to get angry as well. Her eyes changed to a brilliant green. "You know as well as I do that I would never be able to raise a child. I am always moving, never in the same place for more that two months. And it is not fair for her either. Whether you can walk or not makes no difference. She needs someone to care for her."  
  
Laura lowered her voice. "She is starting to develop her abilities Barbara. She needs someone who can help her deal with them. Remember how much Selina and I were picked on when our abilities suddenly decided to go off. We were young then and couldn't control them. High school is bad enough with out being different."  
  
Laura sat up and took Barbara's hand. "I help cats. I tame them; find out what is bothering them. But Helena is much more than a cat. She is a person who is hurting and I don't know how to deal with that. You do. That is your gift, not mine. You may not see it now, but she needs you just as much as you need her. Helena can help you physically and you can help her emotionally. Please Barbara think about it. Don't run out on her like Bruce did to you."  
  
Laura pulled out a manila envelope from under her blazer. "Here are the papers from Selina's lawyer. You have ten days to sign them before she becomes a ward of the state. Then she will go off to some home where no one will understand her abilities and possibly punish her for them."  
  
"Barbara you are my friend and I realize you have a lot to deal with right now. If you need anything please call me."  
  
Laura squeezed Barbara's hand and laid the envelope on the stand next to her bed. She walked out the door and left. _Barbara I know somewhere in that heart of yours, you will take Helena. You know it would be good for you. You just need to find that part. Helena truly does need you. More than you will ever realize. _


	6. Alfred has a chat

Barbara tried to fall asleep after Laura's visit but had too much on her mind. Barbara discovered how to role her hips over and laid on her side staring at the envelope that held Helena's fate in it. _Who am I to take care of a teenage girl? She is going to have all the regular problems along with many more because of her abilities. What will happen when I explain to her what is going on with her? I am in no condition to train her, let alone try and guide her on the path to adulthood. No, she would be better off with someone else and that is it._ Barbara stretched out and placed the envelope in the drawer and fell into a fitful sleep.

----------  
  
It was late when Laura returned home. She needed some time to cool off and went for a run with the lion pride at the nearest zoo. When she walked in, Helena was in the bedroom watching TV, while Alfred cleaned up after supper. Laura placed her things on the couch and went to help with the dishes.  
  
"Miss Laura, how did things go?"  
  
"Well she remembers what happened. I had to lay everything on her at once. A decision has to be made about Helena in 10 days or she will become a ward of the state. I would love to take her, but with my job and everything it wouldn't be fair to her. She has so much pain and anger stored in her I don't know how to deal with it. Barbara is what Helena needs, just as she needs Helena but she doesn't see that. All I can do is wait right now and hope she makes the right decision." Laura was exhausted from trying to convince Barbara to do what needed to be done.  
  
Alfred decided he needed to see Barbara. "Do you think she will mind if I stop by? I haven't had a chance to see her and she always did enjoy our little talks."  
  
"I am sure she wouldn't mind. It isn't like she is going anywhere." Laura wrote down where to find Barbara and finished cleaning up as Alfred left.  
  
_I hope you have better luck than I did. Someone has to break through to her. _

_----------  
_  
When Alfred reached the fifth floor he realized he couldn't get in since he wasn't family. He spotted the nursed station and waited for her to go on break. The minute the brown haired nurse stood up Alfred made his move. He snuck past the station and hurried down the hall looking for Barbara's room. When he found it, he knocked on the door.  
  
Barbara heard the soft knocking on her door and called out to see who was there.  
  
"Miss Barbara. May I come in, please?"  
  
She recognized his voice and called for him to come in. She reached over and turned on the light while pulling up the blankets around her chest.  
  
"Hi, Alfred, it is good to see you. How did you get in? Visiting hours are over."  
  
Not being on to beat around the bush, Alfred got straight to the point. "I just came from Miss Laura's apartment."  
  
Barbara glanced down knowing what he wanted to talk about. "Alfred, please, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I realize this Miss, but why won't you sign the papers? Don't you like Miss Helena?"  
  
"Of course I like her. She is like my own daughter. I hate the fact that she is going through this. It is not fair for her to have no one there to comfort her. I realize Laura is doing what she can, but she isn't what Helena needs."  
  
"Oh, and what does Miss Helena need?"  
  
"She needs someone who will understand what she is going through, someone who will understand, and help her with her abilities. She will need proper training so she doesn't turn out like Selina; someone who will help her emotionally and not take advantage of her."  
  
"Someone like you, Miss?"  
  
"Yes, someone like..." Barbara smiled realizing what Alfred had done. She shook her head. "Alfred."  
  
"Well you agree as I do that she needs someone like you. So why don't you sign the papers?"  
  
"Because, because who would want a paralyzed person for a mom." Tears started to fall down her soft skin.  
  
"She doesn't need a new mom. She needs a friend and mentor. She needs you." Alfred stared her hard in the eyes. Pleading her to fully understand.  
  
"Oh, Alfred, I know you're right. But how will she feel about living with a paralyzed person?" Barbara realized Alfred was right but she still worried about how Helena would react when she found out about her injury.  
  
"If you get any response from the young miss, you will be the first to know. You will help each other heal."  
  
"Alright Alfred I know your right." Barbara reached over and pulled out the papers and a pen. She quickly read through the pages and signed the last page. She passed it over for Alfred to sign as the witness.  
  
Alfred gave Barbara a gentle hug and took the papers with him to give to the lawyer. He stopped at the door. "As soon as things are taken care of, I will get Miss Laura to bring Miss Helena by. Sweet dreams, Miss Barbara."  
  
Barbara laid back on the bed. She felt relieved but scared at the same time. _I hope I made the right decision. What I do could determine what type of woman Helena turns out to be. I hope whatever the future holds I will be able to handle it, and Helena will be excepting of me._ Barbara closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Helena

For the next few days, everyone was running around while Helena just sat with Sammy by her side. _I miss my mom. Why did she have to die? I wish I had someone I could talk to. But I don't ever want to get close to anyone again. I wonder what is going to happen to me now? I know Laura has a busy life. No room for a kid. I haven't seen Barbara forever. Wonder if she even knows? Bet she does and she just doesn't want to be around me. Well who cares about her! I certainly don't. I am glad she is not here. At least I have Sammy here. He is my only friend.  
_  
Sammy sat up and placed his big black head on her shoulder, feeling her pain. _"Soon kitten, soon. You will find comfort."_  
  
Laura was talking on the phone when she saw Sammy place his head on Helena's shoulder. _I wonder what is going on between them?_ "No, no, no, I said black not brown." Laura yelled at the funeral director.  
  
Laura tapped the counter with her long black nails impatiently. _I never should have gone with this funeral home. I will be lucky if they get Selina's body to the right funeral!_ She had been on the phone for the last two hours trying to get things worked out.  
  
"Red roses not yellow, black casket not brown, short outdoor ceremony not indoor and for the last time her dress is black not pink!" Laura slammed down the phone when things were finally straightened out. The funeral was set for the next day. Barbara wouldn't be able to go and Laura still had to go over to Selina's house to sort through her things.  
  
The doorbell rang and Laura heard Alfred open the door. Helena's dress for the funeral had been delivered. Laura decided to buy a new one for her instead of getting one from Helena's house. Alfred placed the dress in the closet ready to be worn.  
  
The phone rang and Laura picked it up. It was Selina's lawyer.  
  
"Hello Dr. Harris. I wanted to let you know we finally have everything in order. The judge signed the papers today and Barbara Gordon is now Helena's legal guardian. It will take about a day for the papers to be processed and another day for them to be sent by messenger to Miss Barbara."  
  
"Oh thanks for telling me." _At least one thing is going right around here. I will wait till after the funeral to tell Helena. She has enough to deal with right now._

_----------  
_  
Helena slowly slipped on the black dress for her mother's funeral. She realized how real this was. Laura had arranged for an open casket and after today she would never see her mother again.  
  
Laura slipped on Sammy's leash and red coat that said he was tame. _"I hate this coat. You can't see my shinny coat and it itches."_ Sammy pouted.  
  
"You want to come right. If you don't wear this we will get into trouble."  
  
_"So what's your point?"_  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "Helena, are you ready? We have to leave soon."  
  
Helena didn't answer. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom. Laura had picked a beautiful dress for her. It was all black, and fell right above her ankles. It had a slit running up the back, stopping a little above her knees. The top showed of her figure nicely. It had a straight cut neck and thin straps going over the shoulders. She had a black jacket that went over the dress. It was long sleeved, but the jacket was short and cut so it would hang open.  
  
"Oh Helena you look nice. Are you ready to go?" Laura received no answer as usual. She ushered Helena out the door with Sammy at her heel. Alfred waited outside in the Wayne's limo. He held the door open for the girls to get in, then drove to the funeral home.

----------  
  
The Ceremony was short and sweet, just what Laura wanted. Laura spotted some flowers from Bruce. While she greeted friends, Helena walked towards the open casket.  
  
Helena leaned over to look at her mother. _She looks so pale, so dead._ Helena leaned over and touched her face. _She is so cold._ Helena backed away as some men shut the lid and began to move the casket. It was lifted into the hearse. And they headed toward the cemetery. Helena, Laura, Sammy, and Alfred followed in the limo.  
  
Helena held her head up high as the casket was lowered into the ground. She held back her tears not wanting anyone to see her cry. She was then led to the limo for the ride back to Laura's. At home she and Sammy retreated to the bedroom and stayed there till the next morning.

----------  
  
Laura decided it was time to tell Helena about Barbara. The papers had been delivered so everything was arranged. When Helena woke up the next morning, Laura sat on the couch with her. Sammy was close by. Helena stared into space not caring what Laura had to say.  
  
"Helena, I want you to listen to me. You may have noticed that Barbara hasn't been around, or that she wasn't at the funeral." Laura looked for a response but received none.  
  
"Helena, Barbara is in the hospital. She was shoot the same night your mother was stabbed." Laura heard Helena take a deep breath.  
  
"Barbara will never walk again Helena. She will never be able to have children. It was your mothers wish that Barbara be the one to take care of you if anything happened to her. Barbara made a very hard decision and signed the papers to be your guardian even though she is paralyzed. I hope you can accept all this. Barbara has a very long, hard ride ahead of her. She will need your support. I will stay and care for you until she is able to take on your care. She is in ICU right now and you can't see her because you are too young, but I promise you the minute she is moved you will see her." She waited for a response from Helena but still received none. _I wish she would talk to me. Oh, how I wish she would let me take her in my arms and hold her.  
_  
Laura patted Helena's knee and walked to the kitchen. Sammy sat on the couch and stared of into space with Helena.  
  
"How did she take the news?" Alfred asked as he cooked dinner.  
  
"Well she didn't say anything so I don't know. I need to go into the office. Would you mind staying a few hours after dinner?" Laura needed some think time.  
  
"Of course, Miss Laura. She is no problem and I like taking care of her."  
  
Laura nodded and sat the table.

-----------  
  
After Laura left Helena retreated to the bedroom. She laid in the bed thinking over what Laura had said. Soon Alfred stuck his head in to check on her. She pretended to be asleep. When he shut the door she made a decision. _I need to see Barbara.  
_  
She jumped up and slipped the window open. Sammy grabbed her coat and tried to pull her in. "No, Sammy I have to go. Now, be good."  
  
She quickly slipped out of the window and crawled down the drainpipe, which ended 5 feet from the ground. Her eyes changed and she jumped the last distance. She quickly ran the distance to the hospital careful to stay in the shadows.  
  
Since the doors were locked she looked for an open window. She spotted one on the second floor near a tree. She climbed the tree and went in the window. An old woman slept with a needle in her arm. Helena crept past the sleeping woman and into the hall. She worked her way to the elevator and hit the button for the ICU.  
  
Helena pressed herself against the wall and when the doors opened she quickly slipped out. Her body crouched down in the darkness and looked at he nurses station. A nurse started walking towards her. Helena decided to make a distraction. She placed her leg out and watched the nurse trip over her leg. The other nurses at the station noticed her fall and went to help her.  
  
Helena moved quickly and swiftly on soft feet. She looked through the windows of the rooms looking for Barbara's figure. Her senses picked up Barbara and she followed them. Helena quickly opened the door and crouched into the darkness of the room and looked at her.  
  
Barbara heard the door open and close quickly to her room. "Who is there?"  
  
Barbara received no response but could feel someone looking at her. She sat up and looked around the room. She could see a pair of eyes looking at her through the darkness. She looked deep into the eyes and saw pain. She saw hurt, anger, and pain so deep it made her want to cry. The eyes came closer and Barbara recognized Helena's outline.  
  
"Helena?" She stepped closer to the bed. Still looking into Barbara's eyes.  
  
Barbara used her arms to push herself over to the far side of the small bed. She reached down and moved her legs over.  
  
"Come here, Helena." Barbara motioned for her to crawl up on the bed next to her.  
  
Helena slowly walked up to the bed and stopped right next to it.  
  
"It is ok. Come up here. You wont hurt me." Barbara said what Helena needed to hear.  
  
Helena slid into the small bed and rested her head on Barbara's shoulder. Barbara pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped her arms around the broken child. Helena buried her head and began to cry. Barbara held her and stroked her hair. Once she stopped crying she fell asleep and slept well for the first time since the accident.  
  
Tears slid down Barbara's cheek as she realized how hurt Helena was. She held Helena close to her._ I will do all I can to help you. Things will get easier Helena, I promise. They will never be the same, but I will do all I can for you. That, young Helena, is a promise._ Barbara rested her head on Helena's and fell asleep. Barbara and Helena's heartbeat and breathing slowed down to match each other's. The pair slept soundly till morning.


	8. James fights

Sammy paced the living room. Helena had been gone for two hours and Laura wasn't back yet. He had tried to get Alfred's attention but the guy just didn't seem to be paying attention. _What will I do if she is hurt, or worse? Laura will never let me forget this. I am going to be in so much trouble.  
_  
Laura unlocked the door to the apartment and saw a flash of black. Sammy pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. "Sammy what on earth do you think you are doing? You know you are two big to do that. And your claws..."  
  
_"She is gone."_ Sammy interrupted her scolding.  
  
"What!"  
  
_"Helena. She decided she needed to see Barbara and jumped out of the window about two hours ago. I tried to get Alfred's attention but he didn't understand. I am so sorry."  
_  
Laura pushed Sammy off her and ran towards the bedroom. "Alfred, Helena is gone!"  
  
"What, she was just there." Alfred looked in the room and saw she was gone. "Oh no, Miss. I am so sorry. Where could she have gone?"  
  
"I have an idea." Laura walked over and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Barbara's hospital room number.

----------  
  
The phone rang and Helena partially woke up. Barbara leaned over and picked it up before the nurses heard. "Hello?"  
  
"Babs, it is Laura. Helena is missing. Is she with you?"  
  
"Yes, she is here. Don't worry about it. The nurses haven't found her yet so I think she is going to stay tonight. You better show up in the morning though I don't know how things will go."  
  
"Ok. Night Babs." Laura hung up the phone feeling relived.  
  
Barbara leaned over and hung up the phone. Helena stared at her. "It is ok, it was just Laura wondering where you had gone. Now go back to sleep."  
  
Helena nodded and laid her head back on Barbara's shoulder. The pair fell back asleep.

----------  
  
The next morning, the pair were abruptly woken up by the yell of a nurse. "What in the hell do you think you are doing in here? This is no place for a kid."  
  
"She is my daughter and she can be here if she wants to." Barbara fought for Helena.  
  
"I don't care if she is your daughter or no, she is too old to be in here. I am calling security." The nurse yelled for security and ran into Mr. Gordon.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here? I can hear you yelling from all the way down the hall." James Gordon walked in the room.  
  
"Helena snuck in last night and spent the night with me. She is too young to be in this ward." Barbara informed him while stroking Helena's hair.  
  
James saw the love and comfort Barbara gave the young lady. "Well then, we will just have to do something about it."  
  
The nurse returned with two security guards. "Remove this child from here, immediately." The guards moved towards Helena.  
  
James stepped between them. "She is wanted here. The girl is what Barbara needs and being here comforts Helena. You WILL not remove her."  
  
"What's wrong?" Laura walked into the room with a change of clothes for Helena.  
  
Laura walked over and stood next to Barbara's bed. "She is a hurting child, can't you just leave her alone?"  
  
"No, it is against the rules. It is bad enough you are allowed in here. I thought I told you to get her out of here!" The nurse yelled at the guards.  
  
While James argued with one of the guards, the other made his way around James towards Helena. "Come with us, miss." He grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her off the bed.  
  
"NO!!" Helena struggled with the guard while Laura yelled at him to let her go and Barbara tried to calm her down.  
  
Helena's eyes changed and she began to fight back harder. Laura glanced at Barbara to see if she noticed the change. Laura's eyes seemed to pass a message to Barbara. _See what we are dealing with Barbara._ Barbara nodded her head seeming to accept the message.  
  
Helena put all her strength into escaping the guards hold. _This is just like when they pulled me away from my mom. I never saw her again. Now they are trying to take me away from Barbara. What if she dies too?_ Helena started to cry and shake. Her eyes got wide like she was afraid of something.  
  
Barbara realized Helena wasn't going to calm down. "Laura, do something!"  
  
Laura's eyes changed as she prepared to fight for Helena.  
  
A Doctor walked in from the hallway. "Hey! What's with all the noise? We have critical patients on this floor." He looked at the seen and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
"This child snuck in during the night and she is too young to be in here. I am attempting to remove her." The nurse filled the doctor in on what was happening.  
  
"Didn't you get my memo? Miss Gordon is supposed to be moved to recover this morning. So I don't really care at the moment if there are visitors in here. Now I have other patients on this floor and I don't want them disturbed. So get back to your work. Now!" The doctor yelled at the nurse.  
  
She lowered her head and walked from the room. "This means you can leave too!" He speaks to the security guards.  
  
The guard released Helena and she flew into Barbara's open arms. Barbara held Helena tight trying to sooth her. She whispered calm sounds into her ear.  
  
"I am sorry about this, Miss Gordon. They should be coming to move you in a couple of hours." The doctor shook James' hand and walked out of the door.  
  
Laura glanced at Barbara and Helena. "Babs, we will be outside if you need us. Let's go, Mr. Gordon." Laura linked arms with James and they walked out the door. When Laura turned around to shut the door she caught Barbara's eye. Barbara mouthed, "thank you" and Laura closed the door.

----------  
  
Barbara held Helena till her crying slowed down. Helena sat up on the bed and took a Kleenex from the box. "Helena will you talk to me?" Barbara lifted Helena's face to look her in the eyes. "Please."  
  
Helena slowly locked her eyes with Barbara. She spoke in a very soft voice. "They were trying to take me away from you. Like they took me away from my mother. Then she died."  
  
Barbara understood what Helena was thinking. "Helena, look at me. I am fine. Just as healthy as ever. I am not going to leave you. You don't have to worry about that. I won't leave you and you can stay as long as you want. Ok?"  
  
Helena gave a little half smile and nodded her head.  
  
"Will you go let Laura in? I need to talk to her and you need to eat something."  
  
Helena walked to the door and Laura came in. James took Helena to go get something to eat and find a place for her to change her cloths.  
  
"Laura, I need you to make arrangements for Helena to stay the night here with me if she want to. And I want her to be a part of my therapy. I think it would make her happy to be involved, give her something to do."  
  
"Don't worry. I will take care of it."

----------  
  
When Barbara wheeled into her new room she was surprised at what Laura had done. Laura arranged for a double room to be turned into a private room. There was one hospital bed in the middle for Barbara and a cot in the corner for Helena. Laura had brought pillows and blankets from home for Helena to use. There was a suitcase containing cloths for Helena and a basket with books, magazines, and things to entertain Helena. For Barbara, Laura had brought her a laptop computer and connected it to the phone jack. Some of Barbara's cloths were in the closet and her pajamas were on the bed. There were plants and balloons dressing up the room. On the table was a small Batgirl doll. Alfred had brought in a plate of cookies and some bread.  
  
After everyone had left for the light Barbara laid in bed watching Helena sleeping in the cot. _Well if this is to be my home for a while I am glad I have a roommate._ Barbara fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be the first day of her new life.


	9. Therapy

Barbara awakened the next morning with a start. _Someone is staring at me._ She turned her head to the side and saw Helena staring at her. Helena sat Indian style eating a blueberry pop tart. She smiled when Barbara looked at her. Barbara stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh.  
  
"Come here, Helena." Helena smiled and jumped off the bed. She gave Barbara a quick hug and backed away.  
  
"The nurse said I wasn't to wake you up, since you have a long day ahead of you."  
  
Barbara nodded, remembering that she started therapy today. Laura was coming to help. "Will you get me some sweats out of the closet, please?"  
  
Helena walked out and opened the closet door. She pulled out a light blue t-shirt with a star on the sleeve, and a black sweat pants. Barbara quickly changed her shirt and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail. _Now, how do I get my pants on? I could ask for help, but I won't have help at home so I guess I better figure it out._ Barbara glanced at Helena sitting in a chair watching her. Barbara moved the sheets off of her legs and saw how small they were. _It has only been a few weeks and they are already beginning to shrivel. _The former Batgirl, who would fly from the roof tops, ran her hands over her legs with their receding muscle mass. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Helena was watching, and Barbara had to be strong for her.  
  
Barbara rolled up the legs of her pants and slipped them over her feet. She slowly slid them up to her thighs, hiding her legs. When they would slide no farther, she rocked back and forth to lifter her butt so she could slide the pants the rest of the way on. It took about twenty minutes, but she got them on. Babs laid back in bed exhausted from the work.  
  
"Way to go, Barbara. You did it." Helena clapped her hands with a smile.  
  
Barbara rested for a while before tackling her shoes. She tried to move her legs into her lap but that didn't work so well. She glanced around the room and noticed the wheelchair near the door that was for her trip to therapy.  
  
"Helena, roll that chair over here for me."  
  
Barbara slid into the chair that Helena placed by the bed. Since Batgirl was very flexible, she easily bent over and could reach her feet. She slipped on her socks and shoes with ease.  
  
"That's better. I have some time before therapy, want to play some cards?" Barbara sat up and smiled.  
  
Helena pulled out a deck of cards and they played till Laura arrived.

-----------

Laura walked down the hallway ready for the first day of Barbara's therapy. She was a little worried about Helena attending. _How will Hel act if she sees Barbara in pain? But then again, it couldn't be any worse than what she has already been through. Plus, Babs needs all the support we can give her right now._ Laura walked into the room and was surprised to see Barbara sitting in the wheelchair, playing cards.  
  
"What's going on? I came early incase you needed help getting dressed, and here I find you dressed and playing cards. I could have slept another hour." Laura placed a pouting look on her face, making Helena and Barbara laugh.  
  
"Nope. She did it all by herself. Want to play cards with us?" Laura sat in a chair and they started another game just as the nurse walked in.  
  
"Time for therapy. Follow me and I will show you to the room."  
  
Laura let Helena push Barbara. They followed the nurse to the elevator and went to the basement level. The elevator doors opened to a large reception area. The nurse talked to the receptionist, then lead the trio to the third door on the right. The room was huge. There was a table with papers and instruments laid out on it. There were gymnastic bars and loops hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room were two metal bars attached to the floor to help people walk.  
  
A young man entered from another door. "Hello, I am Ken, your therapist."  
  
Barbara took the initiative and introduced everyone. "Hi, I am Barbara Gordon, this is Dr. Laura Harris, and this is Helena." They each nodded their head in welcome.  
  
"When you're done, will you be able to find your way back upstairs?" The nurse asked, Laura nodded yes and the nurse left.  
  
When the door closed, Ken got right down to business. "Today we will be seeing where you stand in upper body strength along with doing some simple tasks such as showering and dressing your self. We will also..."  
  
"She already knows how to dress herself. She did that this morning." Helena interrupted Ken.  
  
"Oh, really!" Barbara nodded her head.  
  
"Well then I guess we will look at your upper body strength." Ken wheeled Barbara under the round rings hanging from the ceiling. Barbara raised her arms to grab the rings but she was too short. Ken gently placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. When Barbara had a hold of the rings, Ken let her go and pushed the chair out of the way.  
  
"Alright, now lift yourself up so your arms are next to your side."  
  
Barbara closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt herself slip to a Batgirl mode. She felt her arm muscles contracting in anticipation. She slowly pushed her arms out forcing them into a ninety-degree angle. They burned from being out of use for so long. Her sides pulled from the weight of her body. She began to breath heavily. Her hands were sweaty and she started loosing her grip. She started to move her arms down, trying to get them by her side. Her arms gave way and she feel back to her starting position. Her hands slipped and she fell.  
  
Ken quickly caught her. He placed her in the chair and handed her a water bottle. "Not bad. You got farther than most would in your position."  
  
Barbara's hair dripped with sweat, and she was still breathing heavily. She felt that she hadn't accomplished anything. _I have done better before. Batgirl could do better. When I flew from the rooftops, I supported my weight. I could punch guys out with the strength behind my punches. Now I can't even lift my own bodyweight. What's wrong with me!  
_  
"I am tired, can we continue this later?" Barbara wanted to cry again.  
  
"Of course, you did really well today. See you tomorrow." Ken walked them to the elevator.  
  
When they returned to Barbara's room, Laura took Helena shopping so Babs could take a nap. Barbara could still feel the burn in her arms and sides. She took some ice from her water glass and placed it on a side. Then Barbara cried for failing at her new task.


	10. Letters

Laura returned later that night without Helena.  
  
"Where is Helena? I thought you were bringing her back?" Barbara tried to be in a better mood.  
  
"I told her you were tired from you're first day of therapy, and you probably wanted some alone time. So she is at home playing with Sammy." Laura laid her coat on the chair then plopped into it.  
  
Laura glanced at the floor then at Babs. "I watched you in there today. I saw the frustration and anger in your face. Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You better tell me or I will send Alfred in here." Laura got Babs to smile.  
  
"I did terrible today." Barbara's voice got quiet.  
  
"What are you talking about? You heard what Ken said. You got farther than most patients would in a month in one day."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't get as far as Batgirl should have."  
  
Laura hesitated and realized where this was going. She quickly got up and closed the door to the room and locked it. She closed the blinds incase anyone walked by and turned on the TV to make some noise.  
  
"Barbara why would you think that." Laura returned to her seat.  
  
"Because I should have been able to lift my own body weight. When I flew from the buildings, I supported my weight on a simple steal wire from my belt. I couldn't even lift myself half way up. Batgirl failed at that task. I should have been able to do much better than that. And have you seen my legs." Barbara pulled back the covers to expose her small legs. "They are shrinking because I can't use them. All my muscle mass that I used to power my kicks is receding. Batgirl's body is slowly disappearing and I can't stop it."  
  
"Barbara what are you talking about. Completely forget about Batgirl. The minute that bullet went through your spine, you ceased to be Batgirl. You have to face the facts, you will no longer be able to fly or fight crime. You are not Batgirl anymore."  
  
"Then who am I? Batgirl was all I had." Barbara's voice got louder and she stared at Laura.  
  
"Your Barbara Gordon. Batgirl was just a part of who you are. That part can no longer exist but you are still Barbara Gordon. You are a computer genius, an English teacher, and now the caretaker of Helena Kyle. When you get out of here, I am sure you will find something new to fill the gap left by Batgirl. Besides, Helena needs Barbara Gordon, not Batgirl. Don't hold yourself to Batgirl standards, change to Barbara standards."  
  
Barbara knew Laura was right. "How can I forget Batgirl? She is who I am."  
  
"No Barbara. Batgirl was what you were, not who you are. There is a difference. You need to figure that out, or you will never be able to get past this and move on." Laura hugged Babs and left her to think. _She has a lot to figure out right now, but I have faith in her._

_----------  
_  
Alfred turned down the lights at the manor when someone knocked on the door. _Who could that be at this time of night?_ He opened the door to find a messenger boy standing at the door.  
  
"Sorry to bother you so late sir, but I was told to make sure you received this tonight." The young man held out a thick envelope.  
  
"Thank you." Alfred took the envelope and tipped the young man.  
  
Alfred closed the door and looked to see whom it was from. _Why would I be getting something from Selina's lawyer?_ Alfred opened the outer envelope and found another one, in Selina's handwriting, addressed to him. Alfred opened it to find a letter addressed to him and another envelope addressed to Bruce.  
  
_Dear Alfred.  
I am guessing you have met my daughter, Helena, by now. I know Barbara will take good care of her, but Bruce has a right to know he is her father. Will you please see he gets this letter? You have been a great friend and I have enjoyed knowing you. My only hope is that Helena doesn't follow my path. She is an amazing girl, and I know you will like her.  
Thanks for everything,  
Selina  
_  
Alfred smiled and got another envelope. He placed the letter to Bruce in it and addressed it to London.

----------  
  
Laura also received a letter that night. She sat down to read it after putting Helena to bed. Sammy laid on the couch watching TV.  
  
_My dearest cousin,  
I have missed you so much, and I hate the fact that we have to end things in a letter. I hope you are not mad at me for leaving Helena in Barbara's care. She has known Barbara for a long time, and feels comfortable around her. Also if she decides to follow her father's path, Babs will properly train her. Bab's will also see that she doesn't follow my path. I did many things that I don't want her to follow. I love her dearly and don't wish that life on her. Helena has already begun to show some of her abilities and I ask you to give Barbara any advice you can. Helena has a temper when she wants to, and you remember what your cat temper was like. I will always remember the fun we had and I wish the best for you.  
Love always,  
Selina  
_  
Laura held the note close to her chest. _I will help Barbara all I can. I would choose no other person to raise her. You made the right choice, cous'._

_----------  
_  
The night nurse softly knocked on Barbara's door. She put the book she was reading down and called for the nurse to enter.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but this was just delivered for you and I promised to get it to you. Seemed rather important." The nurse handed Barbara a large manila envelope.  
  
Barbara opened the envelope and out fell two letters. One addressed to her, and one to Helena. She opened the one addressed to her.  
  
_Barbara,  
If you are reading this, that means I have died some how. I pray it wasn't at the hands of my past, or in front of Helena. You know I have left Hel in your care. I have sent a letter to Bruce telling him about his daughter. I don't know how he will react, but I hope he wont get in the way of my wishes. He still has parental rights to Helena. Her abilities began to show when she turned fourteen. They don't usually appear unless she is extremely angry at something, and she needs to learn to control her anger. I know she has many other abilities she hasn't told me about or yet developed. I don't know what the future holds for her, but what ever it is, please don't let her turn out like me. I don't want her to become in anyway like Catwoman. She has so much potential she has to discover, and I know you will help her. You are the right person to raise my daughter and I have no doubts about choosing you. You have been my friend for may years and couldn't ask for anyone better than you. In the letter to Helena I tell her everything. I never wanted to tell her, but she has a right to know. I am afraid my past may come back to haunt her. Please give it to her when you feel she is ready for what it says. Take care of my little kitten Barbara. She is all I have.  
Love always,  
Selina  
_  
Barbara wiped a tear from her eye, and held the letter that held Helena's future. Selina had left her daughter in the care of Barbara Gordon, not Batgirl. Barbara was truly who she was. _I will make you proud Selina. Your daughter will have all the love and friendship she could ever want. I will do my best, and that is something you have always known. Thank you so much for believing in me. _


	11. A New Home

Snow slowly fell outside the window. The sun glistened off of the snow that fell last night causing you to have to shade your eyes. The doorbell rang as the mail was delivered. The door was opened as the butler received the mail and placed it on the silver platter. His shoe steps echoed down the hall as he headed towards the study. Knocking softly on the door, he was invited in.  
  
"Mail is here, Sir."  
  
"Leave it on the desk." Said the man from the window. The door shut as he left and the man sighed. _He will never be as good as Alfred, even though they are related._ He sat in his chair and began looking through the mail. He stopped at the letter from Alfred. He opened the envelope to reveal another one from Selina. With shaky hands, he opened it and began to read.  
  
_My Dearest Bruce,  
I don't know how my death has come about, but now that I am gone, there is so much you need to know. Bruce, you have meant so much to me. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. Bruce, many years ago I tried to tell you something very important, but you didn't want to know. Now, I have to tell you. Bruce, I was Catwoman. I was the Queen of the Underworld. I was the one who you used to chase and I was the one who you loved. You knew Batman and Catwoman should never have a life together, but you still loved me. The reason I left was because I was pregnant. Bruce, you have a daughter. Her name is Helena. I went to Europe to have her and then came back to the States. I gave up my life as Catwoman the minute I found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't be Catwoman with a daughter. I didn't want her to grow up in that life. When I came back into town, I never told you about her because I didn't want your charity. She and I have lived a wonderful life and she is a joy. I have never told her about my life or who her father is. I have sent her a letter telling her everything. Bruce, now that I am gone I don't expect you to take care of her. You still have your parental rights, but in my will I am asking that Barbara take care of her. Helena will need a lot of mentoring and someone who can deal with her needs. She has spent time with Barbara and has never seen you. I wanted you to know everything and if you have questions, Barbara knows everything. Please, don't be mad at her for not telling you about me. I asked her not too. Take care of yourself, my love.  
Yours forever,  
Selina aka Catwoman  
_  
_I have a daughter! You should have told me. But I am not in the state of mind to take care of a teenager. And I have never even met the girl. I can't take care of a child!_ Bruce picked up the phone and dialed Laura's cell phone number.

----------

Laura had just returned from one of Barbara's therapy sessions. She was doing much better. She couldn't lift herself up on the rings yet, but she could do chin ups on the bar. Laura sat down and propped her legs up on the couch as her phone started to ring. _You have got to be kidding me._ Laura rolled her eyes and got of the couch.  
  
"Hello, Laura here."  
  
"Hi Laura, how are things going?" Bruce tried to act casual.  
  
"Bruce, what do you want?" Laura wasn't fooled by his act. _He hasn't even called to get updates on Barbara's condition.  
_  
"I was wondering how Barbara was, and Helena," He said after a pause.  
  
Laura gasped, "How do you know about Helena?"  
  
"Alfred, sent me a letter from Selina. She told me everything. Umm. So, how is Barbara?"  
  
"Well, she is doing better. She is taking therapy right now and is making great progress. I am looking right now for some place where the two can live. Helena won't want to go back to her place. Actually, I have already cleaned it out and put it on the market. And Barbara's apartment doesn't have wheelchair access or room for Helena." _I don't know why I said that.  
_  
"I see. How long before she can leave the hospital?"  
  
"Another month or two. She still has another surgery on her back in a few weeks to make sure nothing has gotten worse. They are also going to try, if there is any chance, to possibly returning part of her feeling."  
  
"I understand. Well, I just wanted to know how things were. Would you please tell Barbara I won't try and take Helena from her. In fact I am planning on giving up my rights as soon as the paper work is put together."  
  
"Oh. I am sure Barbara will be happy to here that. She hasn't mentioned anything, but I know she was a little worried. I will let her know. Is their anything else, Bruce?"  
  
"Oh, no. I just wanted to know how things were. Nice talking to you Laura," Bruce hung up, thinking about what Laura said.  
  
_A place to live, hmmm. Perhaps I should do something for them. After all, I don't want her raising my daughter in some rundown apartment. Maybe I have some building or something that can be changed to live in._

_----------_

Alfred walked down the hall and picked up the ringing phone, "Wayne Manor, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Alfred"  
  
"Ahh, Master Bruce, it is good to hear from you. What can I do for you, Sir?"  
  
"Alfred, I hear you and Laura are looking for a new place for Barbara and Helena to live. I wondered if I had any property that could be turned into a place for them. Can you look through some of my property and let me know what you come up with?"  
  
"Of course, Master Wayne. I will look and get back to you. Good day, Sir."  
  
Alfred smiled and walked to the office. He started Bruce's computer and pulled up property files. He quickly scanned all the properties and sent the ones that didn't have a factory or a building already in use on it, in an email to Bruce.  
  
Bruce scanned the email and immediately ruled out most of the properties. Three of them were pending projects. Five he was selling, two were too small for a building, one was a park and two were to wet too build on. When he had three prospects, he called Alfred.  
  
"Alfred, I have three possibilities. One is that old warehouse in Old Gotham, the next is that old house on ninth and Mark Street, and the last possibility is the upper levels in the Clocktower. Go and look at the properties and the buildings. Let me know which one you think will work the best."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I will take Miss Laura to go look at them tomorrow."

----------

Alfred picked up Laura after she dropped Helena off at the hospital. He looked at the address and headed for Old Gotham.  
  
"I can't believe Bruce is going to do this. I mean, it is very not like him."  
  
Alfred smiled as he turned down the street, "Maybe, he felt it was the only way he could help them."  
  
Alfred pulled up in front of a dilapidated building that had been vandalized. Some of it was old, but a lot of it looked new.  
  
Laura didn't even have to get out of the car to tell this wasn't the place for them. "This is defiantly not a good place for them. Even if we re-did things, it would probably just be vandalized again."  
  
"And I don't think this would be a good place for Miss Helena to grow up in. Not with her mother's past, anyway."  
  
Alfred turned the car around and headed towards ninth and mark. This place was better, but way too small for the two. Plus it was next to a factory and if the wind changed they would get smoked out. Alfred sighed and they headed towards the Clocktower.  
  
Alfred pulled in the ally behind the Clocktower. They stepped out and walked to a back door. They walked in to find flights of stairs going all the way to the top.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Laura looked up and realized what a climb she was in for.  
  
"Well, this could be replaced by an elevator." Alfred tried to point out a positive side, as they started to climb the stairs.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to make the climb. When they reached the top Alfred was rather winded, and Laura's legs killed from not using her muscles for so long. _Man I need to go for a good run._ Laura pushed open the door while Alfred leaned against the railing to rest.  
  
"Oh my god, Alfred. Look at this place."  
  
Alfred walked in and couldn't believe what he saw. The place was a mess, but it was huge. It was two stories tall with the clock face making one wall. Under the face there was a balcony that looked out to New Gotham. Debris and rubble covered the floor, and from the amount of water on the floor the roof leaked. But it was the best they had looked at in a while.  
  
"It needs a lot of work, Alfred, but I think it would work. If we put in another floor to make it into a second level, there is a lot of potential. What do you think?" Laura turned around and smiled at Alfred.  
  
"Lots of work is an understatement, Miss. But it does have potential. So, is this the place then?"  
  
"Yes. Definitely, yes."  
  
"Very well then, I will talk to Master Bruce when I get back."

----------

"Master Bruce, we made a decision. We think the Clocktower would work the best. But it is in very poor condition and will need lots of work."  
  
"I am glad you found something that would work. Take the money from the foundation and use it to fix the place however you and Laura want it. Use my regular construction guys. They do good work."  
  
"I understand, Sir. Do you wish to tell Miss Barbara yourself?"  
  
"No, you may tell her when you wish."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Good night, Sir."


	12. Helena's Letter

Barbara laid in bed and fingered Helena's letter. She wasn't sure when to give it to the young girl. Barbara wanted to talk to Laura but she didn't see much of her anymore. Helena was back in school now so Alfred dropped her off after school and Laura picked her up around ten. On the weekends, Helena stayed at the hospital and Barbara never saw Laura or Alfred. It had been like this for the past month. Barbara expected to be released in a week. _Maybe I should just give it to her. Let her make the decision when to open it or not. She has had time to greave. Now she needs to know the truth. I pray she can accept it.  
_  
Helena Kyle walked down the hallway with her black backpack hung over left shoulder. She smiled at the nurse and walked into Barbara's room, "Hi. How are you? Did therapy go well?"  
  
Barbara answered Helena's questions then quickly turned serious, "Helena, sit down for a second will you."  
  
Helena pulled up a chair beside Barbara, "What's up?"  
  
Barbara held out the letter and Helena took it with a question on her face. "Helena, this was delivered over a month ago with you mothers wish that I give it to you when you were ready. Helena, this letter will be very hard for you to read. Many things in it will be hard for you to believe. Some may even go completely against things your mother may have told you, but this letter holds the truth. After you read it, I don't want you to think any less of your mother. She was an amazing woman, who gave up everything for you. She loved you very much, don't ever forget that. After you read this, I want you to know, you can come ask me any questions. I will answer them to the best of my ability. In this area I tend to either know it or can find it out," Barbara smiled. Helena tucked the letter into her bag to read later.  
  
"Do you know what Laura and Alfred are up to? I haven't seen them for a while." Barbara tried to change the subject to something more comfortable.  
  
"Actually, I haven't seen them much either. They keep running around. Other than when they drop me off and pick me up, I don't really see them. Laura is gone by the time I wake up and Alfred takes me to school."  
  
"Sounds to me like they are up to something."  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, I brought some new games, do you want to play?"  
  
"Sure, what to you have?" Barbara and Hel played games through supper. Then they watched old black and white movies till Laura arrived to take Helena home.

----------  
  
Helena sat at the kitchen table rummaging for her notebook, when the letter fell out. Helena carefully picked it up and held it in her hand. _Should I read it? I don't know if I am ready to read something from my mom, but Barbara seemed to think it was important._ Helena looked up to see what Laura was doing. She was on the phone again. She was always on the phone. Helena silently slipped from the table and sat on the floor behind the kitchen counter. She slid open the top and pulled out the letter.  
  
A bunch of pictures fell out as well. Their backs were numbered in Selina's familiar handwriting. Helena turned the pictures over to reveal a man dressed up in a bat costume. They were taken at night judging by the darkness in them. The next picture was also of a bat costume but this one seemed to be a girl. Her costume was more petit, and had more yellow in it. The next was of a woman in a panther costume. Her body was covered in fur, but she didn't wear a mask. There was a small amount of light shining on the face, and it almost looked like cousin Laura. Helena chuckled at the thought of her cousin dressed up like a large cat. The last picture was also of woman in a large cat suit. She stood upright, holding herself proudly. On her hands she wore fake claws that looked razor sharp. A cat mask covered her face. Helena looked at the eyes appearing from behind the mask. They looked so familiar to her. Helena laid the pictures aside and began reading her mothers letter.  
  
_My dear, sweet Helena:  
I hate the thought of you reading this, but if I am dead, you must know the truth. There are some things, Helena, that I meant to tell you, but they just never seemed important. I never wanted you to find out about this, to live in my shadow, but now I feel you must. Helena, I had a very different life before you were born. One that I am not proud of, and never want you to live. I don't even know where to start. Helena I used to be a thief. I ran with and animal gang, and ruled the underworld as Catwoman. You can see me in the fourth picture. By day, I was a normal woman with a simple career. But by night, I was the prowler of Gotham. I would jump the rooftops stealing things left and right. The night belonged to me and I belonged to it. No one was going to stop me. This is how I met your father, Helena. He is the first picture. His name was Batman to me, but to others he was simple Bruce Wayne. Batman was a crime fighter by night. He fought for Justus to be done no matter what. Your father tried many times to get me to stop crime, but he couldn't. Somehow, I don't know why or when, we fell in love. I offered many times to tell him who I was, but he refused to know. But that didn't stop us. We still loved each other, body and soul. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I realized I had to give up my life as the Queen of the Underworld. It was the hardest decision I ever made, but I don't regret it. There has always been that urge to go back to my life, but I would look at your sweet face and know I couldn't. Helena, your father never ran out on us. I never told him I was pregnant. I took of to Paris to have you and when I returned he never knew about it. I don't know why I never told him. Maybe I was afraid, but I don't ever want you to hold that against him. There was another person who knew about everything. She was Batgirl, photo two. She also was a crime fighter and fought at your father's side. You would know her better as Barbara Gordon. When I came back to town she was the only one I could trust. Please don't be mad at her for never telling you, she was just respecting my wishes. I chose Barbara to be your guardian because I know she can protect you, and give you the proper training you will need to control your abilities, which leads me to another point. Helena, you have always known you were different from other kids. You didn't get hurt as much as the other kids, and when you did, you heal fast. You have always been stronger than others, and are so light on your feet no one ever hears you coming and going. You are half metahuman. I am a full meta and your father was human, so that makes you half meta human. I can't really explain what a metahuman is or where we came from. But I know that metahumans all have a special ability that is unique to them. Cousin Laura is a metahuman. She is in photo three. She is able to communicate with large cats. She used her powers for good. She has her own large cat refugee and works for animal parks and the government to fix situations that involve large cats. You have met several of her pets. She always has one with her. You will probably have some that are similar to mine and you may develop completely different ones. I have been watching you closely to see if you had abilities and the signs are there. You are a special girl with unique possibilities that can take you anywhere you want them to. All I ask is that you don't follow my path. I know where the life of crime will lead you and I don't ever want to see you there. Please, listen to what Barbara tells you. She will be your mentor and teach you all you need to know. I love you so much, my girl. Take care of yourself, and always remember to stand proud. I love you!  
Love  
Mom_

Helena let the letter slip through her fingers as she stared at the photos. _It can't be true. It just can't be. What am I? I am a freak. I have always been one and this just proves it. I will never let Barbara live this down. She should have told me. Someone will pay for what they did to my mother. First, Barbara for not telling me, then the man who stabbed her. That is the way it must be._ Her eyes changed as her anger rose, and hate filled her heart.


	13. Catwoman's Daughter

Helena slit open one of the boxes in the corner that came from her house. She rummaged to the bottom till she came up with a black bag. It contained a part of her that her mother never new about. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she called to Sammy.  
  
"Sammy, I am going to go visit Barbara. I need to walk so I wont need a ride. Please, let Laura know." Helena patted Sammy on the head and slipped out.  
  
She headed to Old Gotham and stepped into an old abandoned house. She had been here many times. She used to sneak out after her mother went to work and meet some old friends here. Her mother would never have approved of it. She would say they were inappropriate to hang around, but Helena needed to experience some things on her own first.  
  
Helena walked down the hall and went into a room on the left. This was the old room she used to change in. The windows were boarded up and there was an oil lamp she could light to change in. Helena unzipped the bag and quickly changed. The black pants were 100% leather. They fit tight and were low cut. Her tattoo, another thing she never told her mother about, was completely visible on the bottom half of her back. She pulled on a tight black shirt with high sleeves. She slipped her feet into high black boots. Around her neck, she placed a black cat color with a cathead for the tag, on it was engraved kitten. A present from her boyfriend. In her ears went black stud diamonds, courtesy of her first steal. A bar bell was added to her tong, and lastly she pulled out a black trench coat. Now she looked the way she felt. She wished the gang was still around, but the leader, her boyfriend, was arrested two years ago. That was when her mother found out about her little night runs. She never understood why her mom came down on her so hard, but now she knew why. Like it or not, Helena was on the path her mother used to lead.

----------  
  
Helena raced down the back allies of New Gotham, heading towards the hospital. Her rage pushed her to run harder. There was a fence ahead of her. She stepped on a near by trashcan and soared over the fence with ease. She walked passed the night guard with no problem, though he eyed her clothing suspiciously. The nurses on Barbara's floor were on rounds so it was easy for her to walk down the hall. Walking into Barbara's room, she picked up a pillow from the chair and chucked it at Barbara's back.  
  
Barbara sat up with a start, "What in the world! Helena, what are you doing here? You should be..." Barbara stopped short when she saw how Helena was dressed, "Helena, what are you dressed like that for?"  
  
Helena passed in front of Barbara, "Why didn't you ever tell me? You had no right to keep something this big from me. I thought you were my friend. No, you're no friend, you're just a lousy crime fighter who got herself shot. Isn't that right, Batgirl," Helena spit out the last words with venom.  
  
"I take it you read the letter." Barbara's voice cracked from the hate in Helena's.  
  
"Ya, you could say that. How could you not tell me? I deserved to know. So, what does this make me? More of a freak than I already was? I am not even a real human, I am some metahuman. I am a freak."  
  
"No, you're not. You're just different than others. I can help you find your place. Where you belong."  
  
"No, I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with my family, friends, or life. It is time for me to do things my way," The sound in Helena's voice made Barbara worried.  
  
"Helena, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I need some time to think. Maybe, I can find some guys who will help me."  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
"I am going to find my mother's killer, and I will take revenge for her death. I will make him pay for killing my mother."  
  
Barbara was unprepared to deal with Helena's rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You may not believe this, Helena, but revenge won't make you feel better."  
  
"Yes it will! It will dull my pain and make me feel better."  
  
"Helena, revenge might dull the pain, but the less we feel, the less we are."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You have to figure that out on your own. I am afraid I can't tell you that."  
  
"Whatever. I am out of here and don't try to stop me," Helena turned towards the door.  
  
"Helena, wait. I won't try to stop you. You have to figure some things out on your own, but I will always be here for you. You will always have a place in my house. I do care about you, Helena. And I will always, always be here for you."  
  
"How can I trust what you say, when you have lied to me for so long?" Barbara glanced down to come up with an answer. When she looked up, Helena was gone.  
  
Barbara picked up the phone and dialed Laura's cell phone, "Laura, Helena has taken off."  
  
"What do you mean? Did she run away? Sammy said she was going to go see you."  
  
"She did, she is very much like her mother."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was dressed in all black leather. She wants revenge, Laura."  
  
"And you just let her go! I could have stopped her. I bet Sammy could pick up her trail, I will head out after her."  
  
"No, she needs to decide who she is. She knows the truth now, and needs time to think and adjust. She will be back. I don't know when, but she will be."  
  
"How are you so sure? She could decide to lead the life of her mother."  
  
"Because she is Batman's little girl. She may have her mother's wild spirit, but somewhere in her is her father's since of Justice. She just needs to find it. In time I believe she will."  
  
"I hope your right, Barbara. Thanks for calling me."  
  
"Not a problem, Laura. Goodnight."  
  
"Night, Babs."


	14. Newspapers

Helena sat on top of a tall building letting the cool breeze hit her hot face. She was so angry with Barbara for never telling her the truth, but at the same time was sorry she yelled at Barbara. _She is the closest thing I have now to a mom, and I yelled at her. But still, she had no right to keep a secret this big. I have work to do._ Helena made small jumps to the street and made her way towards the library. She found a spot in an alleyway, and slept there till the library opened in the morning.

----------

Helena awoke to the sounds of cars whisking their passengers to work. The new kitten stretched her arms and worked her muscles before standing up. She walked into the sunlight from the alley way and smelled fresh coffee and rolls from the nearby coffee shop._ I am hungry._ Helena walked down to the shop and asked the lady where the bathroom was. After she was done, Helena cracked open the door and watched the lady behind the counter. The woman was putting together a tray of coffee to be served to the customers. When she walked away from the counter, Helena stepped out from the bathroom and walked passed the counter, picking up two rolls and a donut on the way out. She stepped out of the store with no problem and without anyone noticing.  
  
When her rolls were gone, Helena crossed the street and went into the library. As she passed the check out counter, the librarian looked at her cautiously and poked the other librarian in the side. Pointing Helena out to her. Helena smiled and nodded to the two librarians. Helena made her way passed several people, including a young man studying law books.  
  
The young man looked at the woman in black as she passed. He began to wonder about her. She was dressed in black, and he could feel her coming behind him, before she was anywhere near him. He watched as she made her way to a computer that held copies of old newspaper articles. He shook his head and got back to his studying.  
  
Helena sat at the computer and opened a search engine. She began a search to find out everything possible about her newly discovered family. She typed in Catwoman, Selina Kyle, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, and any other names she came across in her search. She printed article after article, having to refill the paper in the printer twice. Finally she completed her search and gathered her very large stack of paper, almost dropping it.  
  
The young man watched her almost drop her stack and laughed to himself. _She should have brought a bag or something._ He reached in his backpack and pulled out a sack that contained a recently bought shirt. He took the shirt out and walked to the lady in black.

----------  
  
Helena finished restacking her pile when a man stepped near her, "You looked like you could use this," He held out the sack.  
  
"Thanks," Helena took the sack and the man left. She put the pile into it bag and left the library. Helena sat on the hard floor of the house in Old Gotham, papers spread out in front of her. Everything was placed into stacks according to date and Helena read them like a book. Over and over again words and headings made her catch her breath:  
  
The Notorious Catwoman Strikes Again 

Poison Ivy Has Been Captured by Batman

Bruce Wayne, with his date Selina Kyle, arrived at the banquet for the disabled in style

Batman has a new accomplice and it is a girl 

Catwoman narrowly escapes Batman and his accomplices grip 

Selina Kyle captured by Two-Face  
  
Six months before Helena's birthday, there was no longer any mention of Catwoman or Selina Kyle in the papers. She seemed to disappear.  
  
Helena's stacks dwindled till she was at the most current pile. The ones right before her mom was killed. There were many stories about someone called the Joker, and his crimes.  
  
_Joker Captured by Batman in Old Gotham  
_  
Then there was the heading about her mother's death. Helena had been so busy, scared, and confused over her mother's death, she didn't pay any attention to the news. "A fatal stabbing in downtown New Gotham. Selina Kyle, once accused of leading a double life as the jewel thief called Catwoman, is dead. Catwoman is survived by her only daughter Helena. Miss Kyle has been romantically linked to the millionaire Bruce Wayne."  
  
Helena found the article about Barbara being shot. "Barbara Gordon, former Commissioner Gordon's daughter, was found in her apartment shot. According to medical reports, the bullet severed her spine and she will no longer have the use of her legs." There was a picture of Barbara and her father with the article.  
  
Helena laid the last article aside and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them._ It is true, it is all true. My mother was thief and my father is a millionaire who doesn't want me. And my guardian used to fight crime! I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do? What does this make me?_

_----------  
_  
Barbara's final week was coming to an end. She was to be released in the morning. Since Barbara's apartment complex wasn't handicapped accessible, she was staying with Laura until a place could be found. She was worried about Helena, but stayed strong for the rest. Laura insisted on letting Sammy hunt her down, and Alfred was worried, but trusted Barbara's judgment.  
  
Barbara decided the minute she was out, she would begin tracking Helena, just to make sure she was ok and out of trouble. The computer Barbara had currently didn't have the capabilities to tap into surveillance cameras around New Gotham.  
  
Laura was bringing some of Barbara's things to her house, and when she was ready, Laura knew a person with super strength for his ability who would carry her up to the apartment so she could clean it out.  
  
Barbara sighed and wheeled to the open window, "Oh, Helena, where are you? I hope you find yourself soon."

----------  
  
Helena walked the streets of New Gotham, ending up at the park. She sat in the swing and the moonlight shined on her face. Never in her life had she felt so lost. She had no idea what she was, let alone who she was. No home to run to, no one to hold her tight and say it will be ok. Her heart had shattered so many times, the pieces would never be able to fit together again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the chain on the swing. Her soul ached as the wind whisked through her hair.


	15. Finding Helena

_"It is getting a little crowded in here,"_ Sammy crawled over some boxes looking for his large scratching log that had been misplaced when things were moved to make the place more accessible for Barbara.  
  
"I know, but it is only for a little while," They were waiting on the rest of the furniture before they moved Barbara in. The place had turned out great. It was now accessible by three entrances. By the basement level, which was the garage. The alleyway, which was above the basement, had a hidden door on the ground floor in the Clocktower. Laura hoped Helena would show up before moving Barbara in, but it didn't look like it would happen.  
  
Laura glanced up as she heard the whine of Barbara's new electric wheelchair. Laura bought it with the money from the sell of Barbara's apartment, which she hadn't told Barbara about yet. The wheelchair was different than normal electric chairs. It was taller so Barbara could reach high on the chalkboard when she was teaching, and had thicker arms, sides, and back. Also with the money, Laura found an old Hummer, which Barbara could drive with the help of hand breaks and accelerator. It could also be driven by regular drivers, so if Helena wanted to drive it she could.  
  
Barbara loved her new chair. It was perfect for her. If she would be stuck in a chair for the rest of her life, this was it. She had already begun adding some "extras" to it. The first adjustment to be added was hidden compartments for the escrima sticks. They gave her back a little bit of power that had been stolen from her, and it was a great way for her to gain muscles in her arms.  
  
_"Found it. A little help, please,"_ Sammy's crawled out from under a pile of boxes waiting for Laura to come help.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes and laid aside the book she was reading, "Can't you wait till the boxes are moved out?"  
  
_"Not unless you want the rest of the carpet torn up,"_ Sammy held up his front paws with their long nails. He referred to the carpet behind the couch. His nails got stuck the other day and the shredded the carpet trying to get them away from the bind.  
  
"Good point," Laura leaned over the back of the couch looking at the spot on the carpet. She got off the couch and began moving boxes. Laura spotted the large log and began to pick it up, her eyes changing giving her extra strength.  
  
"Sammy, open the screen," Laura walked towards the balcony screen door, and Sammy nudged it open with his nose. She laid it on the cement and Sammy got down to business. "And don't track in the house."  
  
_"Ya, ya, ya. I know. Now go away. I am busy,"_ Sammy concentrated on trimming his over grown claws.

----------  
  
Barbara was busy at Laura's computer. After several updates and three modem changes, Barbara was finally able to hack into the cities surveillance cameras. She used a photo recognition program to scan for Helena. She had been scanning for three hours now and no luck. Then the computer started to beep.  
  
Barbara looked at the screen to see pictures of Helena popping up, "Bingo. There she is."  
  
Laura heard Bab's call and rushed into the room, "What is it? Did you find something?"  
  
"Yes. There she is," Barbara began viewing the recordings. Helena at the library, at a coffee shop, outside a grocery store, in the mall, and breaking into the school then walking out with her hair wet, "I see she has her mothers skills."  
  
"Are you going to go get her now?"  
  
"No, she will come to us when she is ready."  
  
"And when do you think that will be? When she is arrested for breaking and entering?" Laura was becoming fed up.  
  
"She needs time to figure out who she is. She has been given a blow and needs to recover. When she is ready she will come."  
  
Laura shook her head and left, "How can you leave that poor little girl out there by herself. She can't defend herself. What if she gets hurt?"  
  
"That's the point. Until she realizes she needs help, she won't come to us. She is just as stubborn and pigheaded as her mother was, and until she sees she needs help all that will happen is screaming and yelling which will drive her away. I would love to hold her and say everything will be ok, but she would never let me. Let alone believe me. And I can't guarantee everything will be ok. Things have changed Laura, and we all need time to adjust and figure out what to do next."  
  
Laura stuck her head back in the room, "But what if you give her too much time? What if she never comes to us?"  
  
Barbara lowered her head, "I don't know, Laura. Honestly I don't know."  
  
Laura turned away leaving Barbara sitting with her own thoughts. She didn't voice the question they both held in their hearts. What if she becomes like her mother? This was a question neither of them had an answer for. Helena had to choose her destiny for herself; they couldn't choose it for her.


	16. Home Sweet Home

The Clocktower was done, and it was time for Barbara to move in. Laura thought about waiting till Helena showed up, but no one knew when that would be. Laura convinced Barbara to go out to eat and then shopping with her. It would take at least three hours, giving Alfred plenty of time to move boxes to the Clocktower. After the shopping spree, Laura headed towards the Clocktower. She pulled into the back alleyway to park.  
  
"Where are we? This isn't your place," Barbara glanced around, not seeing much in the alley.  
  
"There is something I want to show you. Come on, you can trust me," Laura got out of the car and pulled Barbara's chair out of the back.  
  
"I don't know about that. Remember when you sat me up with that guy who turned out to be gay," Barbara slid into her chair with ease.  
  
Laura shut the door, "Ok, so one time."  
  
"And then there was that time during summer break when you told me to jump in the lake and it turned out to be too shallow and I broke my leg," Barbara allowed Laura to push her.  
  
"Ok, so twice."  
  
"And then there was that time..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it. But, I promise you will like your surprise this time."  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes, "What are we doing here. This is a dead end."  
  
Laura stopped in front of the hidden door, "You'll see." Laura pressed her hand against an old cracked piece of the wall and heard Barbara gasp when it opened revealing a new door, which when opened, revealed the elevator.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Laura smiled and wheeled Barbara into the elevator. Laura pressed the A and the elevator began to move.

----------

Helena had been on the street for two weeks now. Her clothes were beginning to smell and it bothered her. She would sneak into the school and take a shower in the evenings. The coffee shop was a great supply for breakfast and she managed to steal food from the grocery store and the outside markets.  
  
At first, Helena ran into several street people, they were rough and scared her. So Helena usually kept to herself. She was becoming really lonely. She missed Barbara. She missed the way Barbara would discipline her, and make her feel loved. Helena had seen Barbara and Laura a few times on the street during the day, but she never approached them.  
  
Helena's abilities were developing faster and she couldn't control them. One of the rooms in the Old Gotham house was destroyed where she went on a rampage. Walls were banged in, shredded paper covered the floor, and her body had bruises from when she fought with herself. It was like another person was taking over her and she couldn't stop it. She was scared, confused, and lost.  
  
She was afraid of what she may do. Her strength had increased to the point where she could put her fist through a brick wall. These episodes, as she called them, came without warning and she couldn't prevent them from occurring. This kitten was turning into a cat and she didn't trust herself.

----------

The doors of the elevator opened in a small hallway. Laura took a key out of her purse and opened the only visible door. Inside there was a large apartment area. A small sitting area with a TV was placed in the center. A small kitchen was off to the side and a laundry area hidden behind sliding doors. There were three individual bedrooms of large size. The bathroom was placed adjacent to Barbara's room, with a regular access for anyone else.  
  
The main area was a little small for Barbara's liking, but it was cozy. And Barbara liked it, "Thank you, Laura. It is very homey."  
  
"You haven't seen all of it yet, Babs."  
  
"There is more. But what else could there be?" The apartment had all the main necessities.  
  
"You will see," Laura wheeled Barbara out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. They went back into the elevator and Laura pressed the number one. The elevator panel turned around to reveal a security panel. Laura pressed in a pass number sequence and the elevator began to move upward.  
  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
Barbara couldn't believe what she saw. This place was amazing. Laura watched Barbara's eyes grow and smiled to herself. She pushed Barbara out of the elevator and Alfred greeted them.  
  
"Welcome home, Miss. May I take your jackets? Is there anything I may get for you?" Laura handed their jackets to Alfred and took a look at Barbara.  
  
"No, thank you, Alfred. We are fine."  
  
Barbara shook her head and looked up at Alfred, "What do you mean welcome home? I don't live here."  
  
"You do now," Laura handed Barbara a peace of paper with her access codes on it, "Bruce called me and asked if there was anything he could do for the woman taking care of his daughter. I told him you were going to need a new place to live and he gave you this place. We had to do a lot of remodeling, but I think it turned out great. The bottom part we were just in, is the main apartment where you will sleep, and this is the place for the crime fighter in you."  
  
"He knows about Helena."  
  
"Yes. He terminated his parental rights and won't fight you for her."  
  
"This is amazing," Barbara glanced around at what she saw.  
  
In the middle of the room was a raised metal platform. Three sections were divided with computers sitting on metal tables. Flat screen TV's hung from the upper level. The platform was accessible by three metal ramps, one between each computer section. Visible from the platform was the kitchen. It was simple, with a square working area in the middle and plenty of space for Barbara's wheelchair to go around it. There were glass doors, which lead to a balcony under the clock face. A chemical lab area was placed to one side of the elevator with a spiral staircase in the other corner that led to the second level.  
  
Laura and Barbara stepped back into the elevator and rode it to the second level. When they stepped out Barbara looked down at the view. A balcony ran the entire way around from one side of the clock face to the other side. On the left side of the clock face was a large sitting area. Two large couches were placed facing each other with a small table in the middle. On the far end was a large chair, inviting Barbara to sit in it.  
  
Directly across from the sitting area, on the other side of the clock face, was a kitchen area. In the middle of the kitchen was a table for with a large walkway between it and the kitchen counters so Barbara's chair would fit between.  
  
A hallway ran in the middle of the balcony leading towards the back. As soon as you turned down the hallway a full bathroom was immediately on the right. It was very large and made so it was easily accessible for Barbara.  
  
Just past the bathroom, at the end of the hallway, it opened up into a large training room. The floor was covered with blue mats. There was a set of six gym lockers. A rack was set up with every type of weapon imaginable. Hand held punching and kicking bags were hung on the wall. Martial arts work out bags were pushed off to the side, ready to be pulled out for a work out. A punching bag hung from the sealing. Off in the corner were Barbara's contraptions used for her therapy. It was the perfect training room.  
  
Barbara looked around the room, taking it all in. She turned to Laura, "What is this for? I have no use for it."  
  
Laura got on her knees to look Barbara in the eyes, "You will need a place to train Helena. And you will need these things to properly train her."  
  
"And if she doesn't come back?"  
  
Laura lowered her eyes and spoke the truth, "Then you will need this to train someone to stop her."


	17. Kitten to Cat

Helena picked up a wooden chair and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. She spun around and slammed her fist through the already holy drywall. Her eyes changed back to normal when she made contact with the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. She pulled it back to reveal a bloody, broken hand. She cradled the hand and slid to the floor, crying. She curled up into a ball, fighting the pain in her head and crying from the pain in her hand.  
  
----------

Barbara was enjoying her new home. She invited Alfred to stay with her, since no one was at the manor anymore. After some arguing, Alfred agreed and took the back bedroom. Even with Alfred there, something was still missing. And after two days in the Clocktower, Barbara decided it was time to give Helena a push, mainly resulting from her worry state. The only time Helena was showing up on surveillance was when she stole breakfast in the morning.  
  
Barbara left the house early in the morning and arrived at the coffee shop an hour before Helena usually showed up. She checked out the shop and placed herself where she could watch the door and counter, but wouldn't be seen by Helena. She ordered some coffee and settled in for the wait.  
  
Forty-five minutes and three cups of coffee later, Barbara was not disappointed. Helena walked in, her eyes were wild as she looked around. Barbara immediately noticed the t-shirt rapped around Helena's hand. It was red with blood, causing Barbara to catch her breath. Helena headed toward the bathroom and stayed in there for about ten minutes. When the waitress left with a tray of coffee's and rolls, Helena raced out of the bathroom grabbing a coffee and a bunch of rolls on her way. Barbara followed her out of the shop and watched her go into the alley.  
  
Barbara slowly wheeled down the alley looking for Helena. She found her crouched on the other side of the dumpster, eating. Helena's hand lay cradled in her lap and she stuffed her mouth full.  
  
She was skittish so Barbara approached her cautiously, "Helena."  
  
Helena looked, about to run, when she recognized Barbara's voice, "Barbara?" Helena dropped the rest of a roll and slowly stuck her head out from behind the dumpster.  
  
"Yes, Helena, it is me. Come out here."  
  
Helena walked out cautiously. Barbara received her first close up look at Helena and her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Helena had tares in her clothes and her hair was a mess. She looked malnourished. Her eyes were wide with fear, and looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. The shirt that covered her hand was caked with blood.  
  
Barbara was unprepared for the sight, which stood before her. She held out her hand, begging Helena with her eyes to take it. After hesitating, Helena reached out her good hand and took Barbara's. Barbara guided Helena out of the alley and into the back of the hummer.  
  
Barbara left one of the doors open so Helena wouldn't feel confined. She took out the emergency first aid kit, which was larger than most first aid kits. The blood on the shirt was so dry Barbara had to cut it off, and then wet the shirt to get the rest off. She held Helena's fragile hand in her's. It looked like Helena had broken some of her fingers. Without the use of an x-ray, Barbara slowly felt the fingers pushing things back into place as best she could. Helena had tears in her eyes, but didn't cry out. Barbara wiped the cuts with sterilized gauze and used an adhesive strip to close the cuts.  
  
Barbara wrapped each of the fingers up in gaze, tightly so the fingers would stay in place. She then wraped them together and the rest of her hand. She placed an ace wrap around the gauze completing the makeshift cast.  
  
Barbara took out a piece of paper and handed it to Helena, "This is directions and how you get into the new apartment. When you're ready, you will always have a place to stay."  
  
Babs stroked Helena's cheek and she took off out the van. _Helena, please come home soon. I am loosing you._


	18. Batman's Little Girl

A little kitten took to the rooftops. Her hand still throbbed, but it felt better. She sat on a fire escape and watched the redhead leave. She didn't understand why Barbara was so nice to her. Perhaps she felt some kind of responsibility to this wild teen, since she was the guardian now. Or maybe she felt guilty for not coming sooner. Whatever it was, this cat was not about to be tamed by a redhead.

----------------------

The van slowed to a stop in the parking garage. The security camera caught a redhead placing her head on the steering wheel. Her body shook with every sob as she thought of the wild cat she just tended to. She could smell the blood on her red stained hands. Every breath she took in held the smell of pain, fear, and a lost soul. The empty eyes would haunt her nightmares. The whiteness of her skin, the leanness to her body, the haggard clothes, and the shape of her hand wanted to make the sobbing woman throw up. Her mothering heart was shattered and so heavy with pain. She may not have been the cat's true mother, but she now knew what it felt like to loose a child.  
  
_Selina, I have failed you. I have truly failed you. I am so sorry my friend. I pray that you don't see her this way, but if you do, please protect her. And guide me. I am lost. I don't know what to do next. I am afraid it is too late; she will never come to me now. And if she does, I don't know what to do. She has changed so much, Selina. I don't know who she is anymore. _She saved Gotham from evil and mayhem many times over again, but this former bat of the night didn't know how to save a child from her demons.

------------------------

Helena headed out just after nightfall. Her head was pounding, her fist hurt, and she couldn't sleep so she decided to get some night air. What her guardian did for the injured hand ran through her head like a disease. Every time she tried to close her eyes, the picture of Barbara's sympathetic face appeared. The damaged redhead seemed so taken back by Helena's condition. She had been very careful not to push Helena into anything. Leaving the door open was a very nice gesture on her part. But it wasn't Barbara's sympathy that bothered Helena. It was something else, something stronger. The look in her watery eyes caused Helena the most pain. She saw love in those eyes. Love, patients, hope, trust, faith, a friend, and a piece that she longed for. She didn't understand what she saw. How could Barbara still care for her after all she had done? Those beautiful eyes pierced her soul; into the blackness and through the barrier she had formed around her.  
  
_How can she still love me? I have done nothing to earn her love. Why does she love me? It isn't like she is required to, just because she agreed to be my guardian. How can she trust me, have faith in me? I am a runaway, not someone you should trust. Who would want to be a friend to me? I don't even know who or what I am. I am lost, alone, and scared. How can she have so much hope in me that makes me want to run crying to her arms.  
  
-------------------------------_

Barbara sat working at a computer. She had finally made up her mind to continue fighting evil in Gotham. She just hadn't figured out how, yet. She decided if she could tell someone if they were metahuman, she would be able to help them choose which path to follow. So she typed away, creating a way to determine if someone was meta or not. After several days of research, she had discovered that if someone was meta they had higher brain activity. The device would measure the amount of neural cells active in their cerebral cortex. In most people, less than five percent of their cells are active. If a person greatly exceeds this, then they would be metahuman. She had already tried it on Laura, but the measurements kept coming up wrong. She pounded the table in frustration.  
  
"Problems, Miss?" Alfred walked in with a tray of tea.  
  
"I don't understand why this isn't working. I have been over and over all the formulas, and information, but it still doesn't work!"  
  
"That's not what your really mad at, now is it, Miss," Alfred was never one to beat around the bush.  
  
The broken hearted woman sighed, "No, your right. I just wish there was something more I could do. She needs help so badly, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Sometimes things work out on there own. Just because you tell the computer what to do, doesn't mean it will do what you want. You can give it all the information; all the explanations, but it still has the choice of what to do. Sometimes what you want, and what she wants will not be the same."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"You wait, no matter how long it takes, for the information to take hold of her. And when she is ready to give you what you want, you will accept her with loving arms."  
  
"But what if I can't wait. What if it is just too much information?"  
  
"Then you cover just the basics. Cut it all down. Things are usually easier to digest that way."  
  
Barbara smiled for the first time that day, "Ok, and what about the computer?"  
  
Alfred shook his head, "I know little about computers, Miss. But I think your computer is tired and needs rest. You have had a long, hard day. Why don't you get some sleep? The computer can wait till morning."  
  
"Little about computers hey. This from the guy behind the great Batman," Barbara laughed at Alfred's embarrassment, "But your right, it can wait till morning," Barbara wheeled towards the elevator, heading for the living quarters.  
  
"Good night, Miss," the faithful butler called as the doors shut.

----------------------------

Helena leaned against a chimney, holding her head in pain again. Suddenly her eyes changed. It had happened many times before, she knew it happened, but this time it was different. Usually when her eyes changed, she was just able to make out things better in the dark. But now objects took on a different feel. Colors were enhanced; it was like she was out at dusk. Things were still on the dark side, but they were completely visible to her. Three-dimensional objects took on an odd outline. She was seeing the background in two-dimension, but as she advanced closer to an object, they suddenly jumped out with volume.  
  
She looked at a heat vent and could see the outline of the rising heat in a physical line. The line took on a color and wavered with the changing direction of the airflow. She walked along and disturbed a flock of birds. As they flew by, they too changed. They still moved, but slower. She studied their wing movement and could anticipate where they were going. She watched a bird begin a turn and knew where it would end. She tried to close her eyes, hopping it would go away, but when she opened them it was still the same.  
  
Her eyes weren't the only thing affected. Suddenly she found herself crouched down, ready to pounce on an incoming bird. She felt her muscles twitch in anticipation. Her reflexes took over as she jumped with perfect timing. She sailed though the air, slipping between the oncoming birds. Her hearing was also slightly advanced. She leaned over the ten-story building to hear a man talking on his cell phone with his wife.  
  
She stood trying to comprehend what was happening, when she felt that something was wrong. Not with her, not with where she was, but close by. The curious cat followed the sensation two blocks over. She crouched in the darkness watching what unfolded below her.

--------------------------------

She slid out of her chair and onto the soft bed. She closed her eyes and ran through the day's events in her head. The child looked so much like her mother. And acted like her. The way Helena had swiped the food from the counter, reminded Barbara of the time she had watched Catwoman swipe a golden statue from a museum. She found a safe place to watch her prey from and waited patiently, but in great anticipation for what rewards she was about to receive. Like a hunter waiting for a dear. She studied everything in the room, from the other customers, to the direction of the wind. Everything was planed out. She knew what her job was, and she intended to carry it out. This kitten was truly the daughter of the great Catwoman. And if she didn't get help soon, Barbara was afraid she would have another Catwoman on her hands.  
  
_Please, Helena, don't turn out like your mother. Chose a different path. I can't stand the idea of you turning into my new enemy. I couldn't train another to take you down. It wouldn't be right. I can't stand the idea of fighting against you instead of fighting with you._

----------------------------------

A woman pined herself up against the alley wall. Chinese food was scattered on the ground and a small head peaked out from behind her mothers dress. The girl ranged about the age of ten or eleven. The two reminded Helena of her mom and herself.  
  
"Take my purse and my jewelry. Please, don't hurt my daughter!" The woman stuttered to a man standing in front of her.  
  
He laughed, "I will, and I will do much more than that."  
  
He advanced on the pair causing them to cry for help. The confused teen knew no one would hear them. No one comes out at this time of night. They are all locked away in their homes, away from the dangers of night. But the fear in the mother's eyes broke something in Helena.  
  
She found herself jumping into mid air and falling to the ground below. _What am I doing? I am going to kill myself. Since when do I jump into mid air? If I don't die from the fall, that guy will definitely kill me. _But she didn't fall flat on her back. She found herself landing flat on her feet, like she had jumped off a flight of stair. The landing didn't hurt. The cat found herself crouched down on all fours. She glanced up to see the woman staring at her, and the man turned around.  
  
"Where did you come from? Get out of here kid, or your next."  
  
Helena glanced at the cold eyes of the attacker, the amazed and pleading ones of the mother, and the frightened eyes of the child. Batman's little girl couldn't let this man hurt these people.

-----------------------------

Alfred stood on the balcony of the Clocktower. He watched a flock of birds chase down their prey in the night sky. He remembered when the bat family had patrolled the skies like that flock, watching for their prey. Something startled the flock and they all disappeared, all but one. They had all left, leaving behind a smaller bird that seamed unable to hunt on its own. The former Batgirl was all that was left of the bat family. And she wasn't truly Batgirl anymore. She would no longer be able to patrol the night skies with her legs.  
  
He wished the bat family could continue on. But Batman was the true parent of that family. Now that he was gone, Alfred knew there would be no more bat family. Even if Batgirl were successful in training a new person, they would never belong to the bat family. Particularly if it was Helena. She would have nothing to do with her father; the butler knew this as well. Perhaps this was a chance for a new family, a new beginning. Barbara had suffered a great loss as Batgirl, and now it was time for her to take on a new identity as she continued the fight that Batman had started, but in a different way.


	19. End of a Winding Road

Helena rose to her full height, like a cat's fur standing on end. She stared the attacker in the eyes, "I will not let you hurt these people." She was amazed at how brave she felt. She didn't understand why she felt the need to protect these people. She was risking her own life, when she could be running.  
  
The man laughed, "Won't let me. Ha! And just what do you think you're going to do about it?"  
  
Helena wasn't sure what she would do. She had no training, no way to defend herself, but this other side of her, it seemed to react on instincts. It carried power that caused her to lash out. Perhaps this would help her, anyway she hoped so.  
  
"Perhaps I should let them go and take care of you first. After all, if you want to be the hero, the hero always goes first." He advanced on his new target.  
  
The cat studied his movements, the way he walked and the confidence that radiated off him. She watched his eyes, which seemed to anticipate every move he made. She watched as he pulled his hand back to punch her, and saw it float forward. But just like the birds, it seemed to come at her much slower than it should. The slowness gave her a chance to side step the punch right before he made contact.  
  
He stumbled when his hand didn't make contact with the girl. "Nice try girly, but I am just getting warmed up."  
  
He threw several more punches and Helena stepped out of the way right before they would have sent her sailing into the air. Every step she took was away from the attacker's original targets. She could see the mother kneeling in the dirt, hugging her daughter, as they watched the fight from afar. Helena took a chance and glanced behind her.  
  
"No more room to run little girl." The alley was coming to a dead end, which meant trouble for Helena.  
  
She felt her back touch the wall as she sidestepped another punch. _I have to do something before he hits me. _Her head started to throb again. Helena didn't know if it was the pain that made her do it, or the fact that she was scared. But she lifted her fist, pulled it back as far as it would go, and threw it into the guy's gut. She pulled back, screaming in pain, as she realized which hand she had thrown into the guy. The lovingly wrapped hand was now red with blood once more. The bandages quickly soaked up the blood and it began to run out around them. As the man dropped on to his back from the punch, she fell to her knees in pain. She bit her lip to keep from screaming again and fought the tears that came to her eyes as they changed back to normal.  
  
------------------------

The sleeping redhead awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down from the nightmare. She had seen blood, so much blood. Hers, Selina's, and Helena's. It flowed from each person. It pooled around Barbara's side as it flowed from the bullet wound in her back. It slid down Selina's shirt from the stab wound. The blood from the two women careened into a red river of blood that led to Helena. It filled her heart and engulfed her into the stream. Helena's hands dripped with her own blood, adding to the river. She floated on the river and was carried down stream, away from those who loved her.  
  
_With every drop of blood that was shed, she has been taken farther away from those who want to help her. Now the blood of an innocent girl has been added to the mix. How can I save her from the strong winding current?_  
  
-------------------------------

The child stood on shaky legs and cradled the bleeding hand at her side. She walked back to where the mother and child had been, but there was no sign of them. No marks in the dirt, no food scattered on the ground. They had vanished with no trace. Helena was in so much pain she couldn't figure it out. She reached in a pocket to find something to soak up the blood in, and she pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded it and recognized Barbara's writing. It was the paper she had given Helena. It contained instructions on where the new place was at, and how to get in. The girl looked at the horizon and saw the Clocktower standing out against the night sky. She looked down at her painful red hand and remembered the kindness Barbara offered her even when she didn't deserve it. Barbara would never replace her mother, but she was offering Helena something that she longed for. A home with someone who loved her and a friend to take care of her.  
  
_I think it is time for me to go home_.  
  
She walked along the street, unable to climb up a ladder to the buildings. Every step she took brought her closer home. She suddenly found herself running from the longing of being home and pushed herself harder and harder. Her breathing became labored but she didn't care, she was almost there. She didn't know what would happen after she came home, but it had to be better than what she had been enduring on the streets.  
  
She reached the alleyway entrance and pushed on the wall hiding the elevator. She pressed the up arrow and the doors opened allowing her to enter. She figured Barbara would be in bed and pressed the A button and the elevator began to move.  
  
----------------------------

Barbara was awaken again, but this time by a small alarm going off beside her bed. It was Delphi telling her someone was in the elevator. She quickly shut off the alarm; afraid she would wake Alfred, who had taken up residence in one of the bedrooms. Since no one lived at the Manor anymore, he insisted on rendering her his butler expertise at the Clocktower. Barbara had offered him one of the other rooms. It made since for him to stay in the apartment than have to drive over every day. He had taken the bedroom farthest from Barbara, leaving the one closer to her for Helena. The alarm wasn't loud, but she was still worried about it waking the kind man.  
  
--------------------------

Helena slid to the floor in the far corner of the elevator. She wondered what would meet her on the other side. Would Barbara accept her with a loving hand or scold her for running away?  
  
------------------------------

Barbara slipped into her chair and pulled on a sweatshirt. She opened the door to her room and pressed the buttons releasing her escrima sticks. Whoever it was, she would be prepared. She didn't expect it to be a visitor; after all, it was almost two in the morning. And it couldn't be Laura since she always called before coming over. That only left one possibility and she was ready. She heard the ding signaling the elevator doors were opening.  
  
----------------------------

The doors on the elevator slid open and the homebound kitten cautiously stepped out. She walked towards the only door in the small hallway and read the instructions. She stretched out and felt along the top of the door looking for a key. The fingers on her good hand grasped key and she pulled it downward. She fumbled trying to get it into the keyhole. Wasn't exactly easy trying to do it with her left hand. She managed to get it in and slowly turned the key waiting for pop of the door unlocking. She turned the knob and walked into the dimly lit room.  
  
----------------------------------

Barbara saw the knob turn and watched the door start to open. She raised her arms into a fighting position ready to defend and attack. A figure slowly walked into the room. Whoever it was, they were hurt. Barbara could clearly see that. They had one of their arms held closely to their body, and walked slowly like they were watching for something. She was afraid it was Laura. That she had gotten herself hurt while out stalking. But the figure was too short to be Laura.  
  
A head glanced up and dark, pain filled eyes caught Barbara kind, loving ones. The loving eyes recognized the pain filled ones. She dropped her sticks to the ground and slowly moved towards the child. Helena watched her movements and stared into the eyes that read her soul.  
  
Barbara stopped two feet in front of Helena. Helena opened her mouth and spoke the words Barbara had been dieing to hear.  
  
"I have come home."  
  
The broken child stumbled into open arms and wrapped her good arm around a warm neck. She buried her head into Barbara's shoulder just like she did the first time she had seen the faithful redhead in the hospital.  
  
Barbara held on to the crying teen and she began to feel something warm against her shirt. She carefully pushed Helena back and looked down to see a large dark spot on her clean shirt. She looked at Helena and saw the blood soaked bandages. Helena glanced down afraid she would be scolded.  
  
"Don't worry about the shirt. It is an old one anyway. Lets get you fixed up," she led Helena out to the hall and back to the elevator. She pressed the number one and entered her access code. They road to the main level of the Clocktower in silence.  
  
--------------------------------

Alfred watched from a crack in his door as the lost bird came home. The pair had finally come together completing each other. She seemed injured, but he would let Barbara handle it. If it was to bad, she would come and get him. Besides, the two needed time to bond. It would probably take several months for the two to fully bond, but this was the first day. Alfred wanted it to be about those two. He would see her in the morning. She was finally home, but the journey wasn't over. It was just beginning.  
  
------------------------------

The elevator door opened and the lights in the Clocktower came on. Barbara wheeled to a cabinet where she kept the first aid supplies.  
  
"Pull that chair over here." Helena sat down and Barbara took the fragile hand in her lap.  
  
She carefully cut away the old bandages and gently wiped the blood from the hand. She placed the hand on a dry towel under a small portable x-ray machine. She took a picture of the hand and it appeared on the computer attached it to. It was definitely broken. She gave Helena a shot the numb her hand and began the repair job. First she fixed the open cuts, tying off bleeding blood vessels, and stitching the openings closed. She backed over to her cabinet and mixed together casting solution. She cautiously positioned Helena's bones in the best position for them to heal properly. She wrapped the hand once more and placed it in a cast.  
  
When the cast had dried, the pair went upstairs to the loft to find something to eat. There wasn't much for a teenager, but Barbara did find some cereal and crackers. She was out of milk though so Helena had some juice with her meal. While Barbara cleaned up, the teen explored her new home. She found the training room and then curled up on a couch. Barbara found her there, sleeping. She didn't have the heart to wake the girl and take her down to her new room. She dimmed the light and stroked Helena's face. She took the elevator downstairs and returned to her bed. She slept soundly knowing her lost charge was safe at home.


	20. A New Begining

The light shining in from the clock face woke the sleeping child. She stretched her long arms and glanced around her new setting. It looked so different than at night. Everything was so colorful and bright. She stood up and Alfred called to her from the other side of the clock face.  
  
"Morning, Miss. Miss Barbara dug some close out of your boxes and I set them on the end table. There is a shower right down the hall there so you may shower and change. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Helena picked up the clothes and stared at Alfred. She had never had someone asking what she wanted for breakfast, "Uh, what do you have?"  
  
"Well I am afraid Miss Barbara didn't go shopping so we have no milk, but plenty of eggs for some reason."  
  
"Ok, eggs will be fine then."  
  
"How do you like them?"  
  
"Fried with a hard yoke."  
  
"Very good, Miss. Oh, Miss Barbara said your not supposed to get the cast wet. I placed a bag in the restroom for you to wrap around it."  
  
A clean Helena emerged from the shower. She felt good. It was nice to be in clean clothes and have her hair clean. It needed to be cut though. The cast had caused her troubles, though. It was big and bulky. She couldn't wait till it came off. Helena walked around to the kitchen area. Her eggs and a glass of juice sat waiting. Alfred had his back turned to her, washing the dishes.  
  
"Where is Barbara?" She asked through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Cleaning up after last night. I believe she just finished getting the blood out of the carpet and is currently working on getting it out of the elevator."  
  
"I am sorry that I caused so much trouble."  
  
"Nonsense, I remember cleaning up blood after your father and Miss Barbara several times. It is nothing new. Now, I have laundry to tend to. When you're done just place your dishes in the sink and I will take care of them later."  
  
----------------------------------

Barbara's back ached. It had taken her two hours to get the blood out of the carpet in the apartment. _I should have done this before it dried. I don't know why I didn't think of that last night._ Her hands were raw from scrubbing. Alfred had offered to take over for her, but this was something she needed to do. She had managed to mix up a solution that worked great for taking off blood; the only problem was that you still had to scrub at it. It worked better than water, but still took time.  
  
Barbara dipped her rag in a bucket and glanced up to see Helena approaching, "Hey! Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," she glanced at the bloodstained wall, "I am sorry about all the blood."  
  
"It will come out eventually. It is odd being the one to clean up the blood instead of the one bleeding. Anyway, Alfred wants me to make a grocery list for him. Anything special you want on it?"  
  
-----------------------------

Laura road up the elevator and noticed the walls were slightly a red tent and wet. I wonder what happened here? She had Sammy with her, and he went to investigate.  
  
_"Blood."  
_  
"You sure?"  
  
_"I eat blood for dinner, you think I don't know the sent?"_  
  
"Well no, but why would there be blood in the elevator?"  
  
The doors opened on the main level and Babs was no where to be seen, "Barbara?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Be right there," Sammy and his master rode the elevator up the loft area. When the doors opened, he bolted out the door.  
  
"Sammy, get back here right now!"  
  
Helena was sitting on a stool when she felt someone rushing towards her. She turned her head just as the large cat knocked her to the ground. The weight of the large animal knocked the breath out of her and she gasped for air as a pink tongue was attacking her.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara yelled as the panther hit her.  
  
"Helena! Sammy get off her right now. You are in so much trouble, young man. You know you are not supposed to do that to humans. Get off her!" Laura's eyes changed and she grabbed Sammy's collar, dragging him off the helpless girl.  
  
Barbara leaned over in her chair, "Are you ok?"  
  
Helena sat up as she finally caught her breath, "I think so. No damage done."  
  
"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over him. It is good to see you, Helena. I think Sammy is excited to see you to. Sammy, you calm down right now and leave the poor girl alone," Laura struggled to get her pet under control.  
  
Sammy sat back on his haunches, _"But I just want to see her. I missed having the kitten around."  
  
_"I don't care, that is no way to treat her."  
  
Sammy made his kitten face, _"Pleeeaasseee. I just want to play. I will be good I promise."  
  
_Helena and Barbara laughed over Sammy's face. Laura glared at them, "Ok, fine, I give up. I need to talk to Barbara anyway."  
  
Laura released Sammy and he went to Helena's side, "Why don't we go downstairs, there is more room for Sammy to move around."  
  
Laura and Barbara took to the elevator while Helena raced down the stairs. The doors opened just in time for Laura to see Sammy completing his jump from the loft, "Sammy!!!"  
  
_"What, I didn't do anything."_  
  
"If I didn't need to talk to Barbara you would be in so much trouble right now. And don't lie to me or you're a dead cat," Sammy rolled on his back playing dead, "SAMMY!!!" Helena laughed.  
  
Laura followed Babs out to the balcony, "I tell you, that cat is more trouble than he is help."  
  
Babs laughed, "But you still love him and always will. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I got a call from Mark. There have been a bunch of wild male tigers spotted feeding on grazing animals. The farmers are ready to kill to stop the feeding. I have to leave."  
  
"But Helena just came back. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Yes, you do. You managed to get her to come home didn't you?"  
  
"I suppose so, but that was just a chance thing."  
  
"No, it wasn't. She had a change of heart, and you started it."  
  
"So now what am I supposed to do. I can't just raise her like she is my daughter."  
  
"You follow your heart. You love her, show her guidance, train her, use a stern hand when needed, and never disrespect the memory of her mother. Right now it will be hard. She needs to know she can trust you. You have to be more of a parental figure right now than a friend."  
  
"She is almost seventeen."  
  
"She will be making many choices soon and you will need to guide her."  
  
"And who will guide me?"  
  
"Your heart, instinct, and Alfred."  
  
Barbara smiled, "Will you be back?"  
  
"Selina left her daughter in your capable hands. I trust her decision and so must you. If you truly need me, I will come running."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In the morning. That's why I actually came to see you. There are some loose ends to tie up still. And I needed to ask you if you would watch Sammy for a few days. His plane doesn't leave for another three days and I don't have anyone to watch him. Usually Mark would, but I sent him to the village yesterday to do some surveying work."  
  
"I don't mind. As long as he doesn't chew up the furniture or tackle Alfred or I."  
  
"He shouldn't. I have his things in the car downstairs. He has to be at the airport by three in the afternoon to get checked in. Now to tie up the loose ends. All the money from the sell of your apartment has been placed in your bank account. And the money from Selina's was placed in a savings account in Helena's name. She can't get to the money by herself till she turns eighteen, but you can get to it." Laura handed her friend a manila envelope, "Also, we moved everything we could see out of your apartment. The couple moving in won't be in for a week and I thought you would want to move your other things out. Once you have Sammy on his way, go to your apartment and I am having a friend meet you there who will carry you up the stairs and help move out the boxes. You are supposed to leave all your keys to the apartment on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Thanks, I was going to ask you about that. Laura," Barbara was interrupted by a large crash.  
  
Laura walked into the main room to find one of Barbara's computers screens laying in pieces on the floor. Sammy and Helena were standing close by, "What is going on in here!"  
  
"My computer!"  
  
"Ok, who did it?"  
  
"He did it," Helena pointed at Sammy.  
  
_"No I didn't. She did it."_  
  
"Sammy you have been so much trouble today, I should put you in a kennel instead of letting you stay here."  
  
_"But I didn't do anything."_  
  
Helena looked at the cat and master staring each other down. She looked at the mess and Barbara's shocked face, "Don't blame him. I did it. I wanted to see if I could jump from the loft like Sammy. I did, but I didn't judge my landing very well. I am sorry."  
  
Alfred appeared with a large metal trashcan and a broom. He handed it to Helena and walked away. With a quick glance at Barbara she immediately began cleaning up the mess. By the time she had it cleaned up, Laura had moved all of Sammy's things in. The group said their goodbyes and Barbara rode the elevator down with Laura to see her off.  
  
"I hope Sammy won't be to much of a handful."  
  
"I don't mind Sammy, it is Helena I am worried about," Barbara admitted, "She has many undiscovered abilities. I don't even know what she is capable of."  
  
"It is called faith, Babs. Helena is a kitten who is growing up. I can tell you it won't be easy. She is just starting out on her journey."  
  
"I hope I can last. I don't want to push her away."  
  
"She reached her lowest point out there, now all she can do is go up. But the slope up will have some downs once and a while."  
  
The two reached Laura's beautiful car, "Well, time for me to go. I wish you luck. She is a wild one with a great need of guidance."  
  
"Thanks Laura."  
  
Barbara watched the car exit the parking garage and then headed back to the elevator. She glanced at the bloodstain still on the wall and sighed. _That child is truly her mother's daughter. I only hope when Helena reaches that point in her journey she takes the path her mother never took.  
  
_The End. For now :)


End file.
